Whisper
by Kishu Arashi
Summary: [UA] Tudo começou com o intenso envolvimento de dois adolescentes introvertidos quando se encontraram.Ela, tinha 15 anos.Ele, tinha 17.Era o início de um grande sucesso...E uma grande paixão.Após séulos, Cap 5 on!
1. Hello

Disclaimer:Inu-Yasha Gumi infelizmente não me pertence.Se eu tivesse alguma posse sobre eles, mataria de vez o monte de barro...(XD)...Mas, como eles pertencem a inestimável Rumiko-sensei, me conformo matando 'aquilo' nas minhas fics...''  
  
Capitulo 1:Encontro de estrelas.  
  
Chato.Esta palavra servia perfeitamente para descrever o que estava achando daquele lugar.Chato e entediante.Foi até lá com esperança de se livrar daquilo que mais odiava.O tédio.No entanto, o que conseguira foi exatamente o oposto.Adorava bandas de Hard Rock, e idolatrava o Metallica.Esperava ansiosamente por aquele dia há meses, mas acabou se decepcionando.Lá havia somente e absolutamente tudo o que ele já tinha...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chato.A única palavra que poderia definir o lugar em que se encontrava.Ou melhor, havia mais uma para complementar: Chato e entediante.Foi até lá na esperança de encontrar algo legal para se fazer.Afinal, num festival que comemorava o dia mundial do rock era para ser algo fenomenal.No entanto, naquele fim de mundo não havia absolutamente nada!Bem, havia coisa demais para aqueles que se diziam 'fãs' e não tinham nada de bandas de rock...Mas como todo fã que se preze tem várias coisas, de revistas falando sobre à objetos autografados, autênticos de suas bandas favoritas, lá não havia absolutamente nada que prestasse.Não para ela.Já rodara todo o festival e não achara absolutamente nada que ela não tivesse.  
Estava numa parte do 'festival place' um tanto estranha.Parecia uma densa floresta.Andava observando a aparência medonha e sombria que as árvores que a acompanhavam em sua 'caminhada' tinham, e acabou esbarrando em alguém e caindo no chão.  
-Feh!Você não olha para onde anda não garota?!-Perguntou.Devido à escuridão e o fato de a garota estar com a cabeça baixa, não conseguiu ver o rosto desta.Nuvens encobriam a lua naquele momento, dificultando mais ainda tal ato.  
No momento em que as nuvens dissiparam, a garota levantou a cabeça lentamente, deixando visível seu rosto angelical.Ele assustou-se com tamanha beleza.Tinha os cabelos preto-azulados, e os olhos cinza-azulados contrastavam em harmonia com a face um tanto pálida da garota.  
-...Me...Desculpe...-A garota se desculpou levantando-se e fazendo uma pequena reverência.-Eu não tive a intenção de esbarrar em você.-Virou- se e começou a andar novamente.  
-Feh!Mulher esquisita...-Disse a si mesmo enquanto a via sumir em meio a escuridão.Virou-se e ia continuar seu caminho quando notou um papel caído no chão.Pegou e abriu a folha que estava dobrada em quatro.Lá, encontrou algumas palavras riscadas, algumas não...Leu-as com atenção e sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes.Era um sentimento de tristeza, mas uma tristeza muito forte, algo que tocava-lhe e o fazia pensar.Teria sido aquela garota quem escrevera tal poema?  
-Bom...De qualquer forma, tenho que devolver isso mesmo...Aproveito e pergunto...-Disse virando-se e indo na direção seguida, anteriormente, pela garota.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continuava a andar lentamente, observando a forma medonha das árvores.Parou ao reconhecer uma voz chamando alguém.  
-Ei!!Você!-Virou-se e encarou o garoto que vinha correndo, muito mais rápido que uma pessoa normal, e logo a alcançou.  
-Sim...?  
-Isso é seu?-Perguntou estendendo o papel à garota, que pegou-o e abriu-o.  
-Sim.Onde achou isso?  
-Eu achei lá atrás, no lugar onde nos esbarramos...  
-Ah...Então acho que estava na minha blusa...E eu ainda fiquei procurando que nem uma louca na minha casa...Muito obrigada.  
-Não foi nada...  
-Então...A gente se vê por aí...-Disse, virando-se.  
-Espera!-Gritou fazendo com que a garota novamente se virasse e começasse a encará-lo.-Ahn...Foi você quem escreveu isso?-Ela assentiu.- Ahn...É um poema muito bonito...  
-Não é um poema...É uma música...  
-O que?!  
-Sim.Eu fiz ela já faz algum tempo.No começo, para mim também era um poema...Mas eu resolvi criar, um dia desses, uma melodia para ele...Aproveitei que tinha meu teclado e experimentei criar uma melodia e um ritmo para ele.  
-Ahn...E...Bom, será que eu...Será que eu posso ouvir essa música...?  
-Sinto muito, mas não estou com o meu teclado aqui e...  
-Não faz mal.Cante-a, simplesmente.  
-...Certo...  
Nuvens novamente encobriram a lua, deixando os dois sozinhos na escuridão total.A voz da garota começou a soar docemente.  
  
'**Playground school bell rings again...  
Rain clouds come to play again...  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello...I'm your mind...  
Giving you someone to talk to...  
Hello...  
** [_O sinal do playground da escola toca novamente...  
Nuvens chuvosas vêm brincar novamente...  
Niguém te disse que ela não está respirando ?  
Olá, eu sou a sua mente...  
Te dando alguém para conversar...  
Olá..._]  
  
**If I smile and don't believe...  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream...  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken...  
Hello...I'm the lie...  
Living for you so you can hide...  
Don't cry...  
** [_Se eu sorrir e não acreditar...  
Em breve, eu sei, eu vou acordar deste sonho...  
Não tente me consertar, eu não estou 'quebrada'...  
Olá...Eu sou a mentira...  
Vivendo por você, então você pode se esconder...  
Não chore..._]  
  
**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping...  
Hello, I'm still here...  
All that's left of yestarday...'  
** [_De repente, eu sei eu não estou dormindo...  
Olá, eu ainda estou aqui...  
E tudo o que sobrou de ontem..._]  
  
Ele se encontrava fascinado.A voz da garota na sua frente, soava tão doce quanto a de um anjo.E a cada verso que ela cantava, ele se sentia mais envolvido pela musica, e conseqüentemente pela tristeza que ela emanava.  
-Você canta muito bem.-Disse, quebrando o silencio mortal que começava a se formar entre ambos (n/a: perceberam que eu amo escrever isso...?).  
-Ahn...Obrigada...  
-Posso te fazer uma pergunta...?  
-Sim.  
-Não gostaria de montar uma banda...?  
-Banda?  
-Sim!Sua voz é maravilhosa, e você consegue transmitir sentimentos através da música.Essa música no teclado com algumas partes na guitarra ou no baixo ficariam esplendidos!  
-...Obrigada...Mas eu acho que essa foi a única música que eu compus até hoje...E não sei se conseguiria transmitir sentimentos em outras músicas...  
-Por que?  
-Essa música...-Os olhos azuis-acinzentados da jovem se enchem de lágrimas e ela não consegue pronunciar mais palavra alguma.Apenas cai de joelhos no chão e fica ali por um tempo com a cabeça baixa.  
-Ei, o que aconteceu?!-Perguntou preocupado, agachando-se e ficando na altura da garota.-Por que está chorando?  
-Ah...Me desculpe...-Disse enxugando as lágrimas e encarando-o com um sorriso forçado.  
-Me diga, por que está chorando?  
-...Nada de especial...Apenas lembrei de coisas que não queria...  
-...Quer desabafar...?  
-Eu nem te conheço direito...  
-Dane-se, ninguém aqui, além de nós, sabe disso mesmo...-Disse sorrindo.A garota retribuiu o sorriso.Ambos andaram um pouco e se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore, e ela começou:  
-Essa música...Eu fiz para minha irmã...Ela...Faleceu quando eu tinha uns seis anos...  
-Ahn...Me desculpe então por fazer você se lembrar dessas coisas tristes...  
-Não se preocupe...  
-E o resto da história?  
-Bom eu...retratei nos primeiros versos da música exatamente o que havia acontecido naquele dia...  
  
--Flash Back—  
  
_O sinal do colégio bateu.Ela encontrava-se no momento, com mais duas amigas no parquinho.As garotas lhe perguntavam por que sua irmã mais velha, no momento com seus sete anos, não estava mais indo para a escola.  
-Não precisam se preocupar.Ela só está um pouco doente, mas daqui alguns dias estará melhor!  
As garotas desejaram melhoras para a irmã da garota e saíram correndo, deixando-a sozinha no balanço do parque.  
Nuvens carregadas começavam a se formar, dali alguns minutos iria cair uma tempestade...Mas nada comparado ao que estava por vir.  
Esperou pacientemente até que viu o carro preto de sua mãe parar na frente da escola.Pegou seu material e saiu correndo, com a típica expressão de felicidade estampada em sua face.Porém, dentro de seu coração, o medo e a insegurança predominavam.Amava sua irmã mais do que a própria vida, e se ela morresse, tudo estaria acabado.  
A porta do carro se abriu e ela gritou:  
-Okaa-san!  
-K-chan...Não faça mais isso, por favor...  
-Por que não okaa-san?  
-Quem fazia isso...era sua irmã...  
-Não era okaa-san!Ela ainda faz!  
-...  
-Okaa-san...?  
Agarota percebe uma silenciosa lágrima no rosto de sua mãe.  
-Okaa-san...O que...O que aconteceu...?  
A senhora, porém, permanece silenciosa perante a face um tanto pálida de sua filha.  
-Entre no carro K-chan...  
-Okaa-san...-Começou, afastando-se do carro.-O que...O que aconteceu com nee-chan...?Ela melhorou, não melhorou?  
As lágrimas que a senhora havia conseguido reprezar durante três dias, começava agora a rebelar-se, caindo incontrolavelmente.  
A garota entendeu perfeitamente o que aquilo queria dizer.No entanto, estava chocada demais para ter qualquer tipo de reação.As únicas palavras que saíram de seus lábios aquela hora, foram:  
-Des...Desde quando...Ela não...Está mais...Aqui...?-Perguntou de cabeça baixa, fazendo um esforço estrondoso para se manter firme e conseguir falar.Suas pernas tremiam, estavam prestes a perder totalmente o pouco de força que lhes restava.  
-Fazem...Três dias...-Disse sua mãe, também de cabeça baixa.Levantou- a porem, alguns segundos depois, ao sentir pingos violentos sobre sua cabeça e corpo.-Entre no carro K-chan...  
-Por que não...Me contou...?-Perguntou, ainda com a cabeça baixa.  
-Me perdoe K-chan...Eu não conseguia contar para você, eu sabia o quanto você a amava e...  
-Se você sabia...-Foi interrompida pela filha, que levantava a cabeça lentamente, deixando visível seus olhos azuis-acinzentados, completamente consumidos de tristeza, ódio, angústia e raiva.-SE SABIA DISSO POR QUE NÃO ME CONTOU?!-Gritou, deixando sua mãe sem palavras.Um tempo depois continuou.-Minha irmã está morta há três dias e eu aqui, como uma tonta, pensando que ela está se recuperando no hospital!-Suas palavras não eram mais de uma garota de seis anos...Elas saíam sem que a garota precisasse pensar muito, simplesmente saíam, cheias de dor e acima de tudo raiva.-Você me enganou por três dias, EU TE ODEIO!-Gritou, saindo correndo, em seguida para a direção oposta a da mãe.  
-Kagome!-Gritou, na tentativa frustrada de correr atrás da garota, que há esta hora, já se encontrava longe.  
  
A garota corria sem uma direção certa, simplesmente corria pelas ruas da cidade de Tókio.Estava enfrentando uma guerra interna, onde o ódio e a raiva estavam vencendo o amor que sentia por sua mãe.  
"Por que ela não me contou?!Por que ninguém me contou que ela não respirava mais?!Por que ninguém me contou que ela havia me deixado para sempre?!"-Pensava.  
Desistiu de correr ao ver que estava completamente sozinha.Ficou ali por um tempo, deixando ser atingida pelos violentos pingos que desabavam do céu...Desabando...Era exatamente assim que ela estava se sentindo naquele momento.  
  
_ --Fim do Flash Back--  
  
-E foi isso o que aconteceu...  
-Nossa, você deve ter ficado bem revoltada...  
-Pois é...Mas, a morte de minha irmã me ensinou como a vida pode ser curta...Agora...A fragilidade da vida é o que me guia...  
Ambos conversavam como se fossem grandes amigos...Apesar de um não saber o nome do outro.  
-Ahn...-Começou a garota.-Como disse que era seu nome mesmo...?  
-Eu nunca disse meu nome...  
-Ahn...Então, como é o seu nome...?  
-Shinomori Inu-Yasha.E o seu?  
-Kagome.Higurashi Kagome.  
-Prazer Kagome.-Disse estendendo a mão.  
-O prazer é meu.-apertaram as mãos e levantaram-se.  
-Então, vamos montar a banda?  
-Mas somos só nós dois?  
-Sim, e o que tem de mais?  
-Ahn, nada...  
-Se quiser, depois, nós podemos chamar mais gente.Mas por enquanto, seremos só nós dois, certo?  
Kagome sorriu e respondeu:  
-Certo!  
-Onde podemos nos encontrar amanha?  
-Não faço a mínima idéia...  
-Bom...Tem um parque perto do Higurashi-jinja e...Epa!Você disse que seu nome era Hisurashi...  
-Isso mesmo.Eu moro lá com minha mãe, meu avô e meu irmão Souta!  
-Bom, mas, voltando ao assunto...Você sabe da existência de um parque perto da sua casa, não é?  
-Sim.  
-Podemos nos encontrar lá?  
-Claro, que horas?  
-14:00 está bom?  
-Claro!Bom...Acho que agora tenho que ir...Já é quase meia-noite...  
-É...Eu também já vou.Posso te acompanhar?Nós moramos para o mesmo lado.  
-Ora, que pergunta!É claro que pode!-Disse sorrindo.  
Ambos seguiram falando animados sobre a 'banda'.No dia seguinte, iriam começar a compor as músicas.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hao minna!!  
Nya-ha-ha!Olha eu aqui c/ mais uma fic(besta, p/ variar...)!!  
Espero que gostem dessa fic(o que eu acho muito, mas muito difícil), e que, por favor, mandem reviews, nem que seja p/ criticar!!  
Gostaria de agradecer à K-chan Kinomoto(Daisuki na Hanyou e Castelo das Ilusões) por ter me dado a maravilhosa idéia no flash back...O que seria de mim sem minha nee-chan...T-T  
As músicas que aparecerão aqui, serão mais de Nightwish, Evanescence e Linkin Park.Mas, dependendo do capítulo, poderão vir músicas cujo o gênero não é Ghotic-Rock/Metal(Evanescence/Nightwish).  
Kisu kisu  
Sango-chan  
ps:não me matem pelo que aconteceu em AV, e nem por eu ter esquecido completamente de EH, ok?''  
música:_Hello by Evanescence_


	2. Haunted

Disclaimer:Digo quantas vezes quiser para quem quiser ouvir:Inu-Yasha, infelizmente AINDA não é meu...Mas, nunca se sabe, não é?[olhar demoníaco]

Capítulo 2-Haunted

-Aff...Desisto...-A garota suspirou desanimada, arrancando de seu caderno o que parecia ser a vigésima folha aquele dia, cujo destino era o mesmo das outras dezenove...O lixo.Não sabia porquê, mas parecia simplesmente impossível criar versos, estrofes, poemas, músicas aquela noite.As palavras pareciam ter fugido de sua mente, e se escondido tão bem, que, por mais que procurasse, não encontraria nenhuma.Virou-se e fitou o relógio.Uma e meia da manhã.-Aff...Porquê mesmo que eu aceitei a proposta de me tornar vocalista de uma banda...?-Kagome tentava, inutilmente, lembrar a razão.Ou quem sabe inventar uma...Mas a verdade, era que ela havia aceitado por livre e espontânea vontade.

Pegou seu caderno, ajeitou-se na cama e começou a folheá-lo.Somente páginas em branco...

-Hã...?-Parou de folheá-lo quando encontrou uma folha escrita.Ali havia algumas palavras...Palavras que ela tanto queria encontrar naquele çou a ler.

'_I can fell you pull me down...'_

_'I won't let you pull me down...'_

[Eu posso sentir você me puxando para baixo...

Eu não vou deixar você me puxar para baixo...]

Kagome fitava os versos, por ela escritos há algum tempo.Por quê mesmo os escrevera?Ah sim...Por causa dele...Era incrível como apenas dois versos retratavam o que ela sentia...Não tudo...Mas boa parte...

Fitou novamente o relógio.Uma e quarenta. É impressionante como o tempo voa.Ficara mesmo dez minutos folheando o caderno praticamente em branco?

Resolveu procurar suas respostas mais tarde.Quando acordasse talvez...Queria acordar disposta...Afinal, sentia que o dia seguinte reservava muitas surpresas...Não fazia idéia do que era...Somente sentia...

Apagou a única fonte de luz em todo o quarto no momento, o o caderno em baixo do travesseiro, ajeitou-se na cama e lentamente adormeceu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abriu os olhos lentamente.Alguns raios de sol atravessavam a cortina do quarto, ofuscando os olhos da garota.Pegou o relógio de sua cabeceira e com dificuldade, fitou-o.Assustou-se com o que pudera dormir tanto assim?!Esfregou os olhos, na esperança de, por causa do sono, ter confundido os ponteiros do relógio, ou quem sabe, não ter visto direito, no entanto, a realidade estava ali:12:57.

Dali uma hora teria de estar no parque...O que fazer?!

Separou suas roupas, e dirigiu-se para o banheiro.Tomou um banho, rápido em sua opinião, penteou os cabelos e dirigiu-se às escadas.Desceu-as e dirigiu-se a cozinha.

-Ohayou K-chan.-Disse sua mãe sorrindo.

-Konnichi wa okaa-san.-As palavras de Kagome fizeram sua mãe fitar o relógio.

-Nossa...É verdade, já são o tempo voa, não é mesmo...?

-Hai okaa-san...Hai...

Permaneceram em silencio, sendo este quebrado por Kagome após algum tempo.

-Okaa-san...Posso perguntar uma coisa...?

-Sim, diga K-chan.

-A nee-chan...Bom, você disse a Souta que ele tinha mais uma irmã...?

-Não...Souta era apenas um bebê na época...Preferi não dizer nada à ele a respeito.

-Queria saber também...Do que exatamente nee-chan morreu...-Kagome encarava sua mãe com tanta seriedade, que beirava a frieza.Sua mãe permaneceu um tempo silenciosa, até que começou:

-...Nem mesmo os médicos sabem direito...Uma doença que, em seu início pensamos que era um resfriado, não sendo diagnosticado...Foi piorando com o tempo até ela entrar em coma e ser internada...E chegar onde chegou...

-Entendo...E...Posso saber...Por quê não me contou...?

-Eu tinha consciência de que você a amava mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo...Não sabia como você iria reagir a tal notícia e...

-E por isso me escondeu por três dias a morte de minha irmã...Não é?Afinal, por quê não me contou?!Sabia muito bem que um dia teria de me contar!

-Não queria que sofresse K-chan...

-Eu não teria sofrido tanto se não tivesse me escondido a morte de nee-chan...-Kagome voltou sua atenção para o relógio, que marcava 13:57...

-"Espere...Três para as duas?!"-Pensou.-Essa não, estou atrasada!Conversamos mais tarde okaa-san!

-Onde vai?

-Me encontrar com...Um amigo!É!É isso!Vou me encontrar com um amigo!Agora preciso ir...Matta ne!-Dirigiu-se numa velocidade considerável até a sala, pegando suas chaves e seu casaco, que estavam, até então, largados no sofá, e saiu de casa.

Atravessou o 'pequeno caminho' de sua casa até o templo, passando por este e pelo torii, descendo, na mesma velocidade, as enormes escadarias existentes na entrada do santuário.No meio de sua 'corrida contra o tempo', porém, esbarrou em alguém, caindo em um dos degraus da escada.

-Ops!Me desculpe!-Disse levantando-se, e abrindo seus olhos, até então fechados, para encarar a pessoa em quem havia trombado.-Ah...O que faz aqui?-Encontrou-se surpresa ao reconhecer a pessoa perante si.-O combinado não era nos encontrarmos no parque?

-Ah, oi...-Disse o rapaz.-É que você disse que morava no Higurashi-jinja, então eu pensei em...Bom...

-Em vir me pegar?Que bonitinho...-Disse, soltando uma leve risada, fazendo-o corar um pouco.-Bom, já que está aqui, que tal irmos indo?

-S-sim, vamos.-Disse virando-se e começando a descer as escadas ao lado dela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aqui está bom?

-Sim eu acho...É um dos locais mais calmos deste parque...

-Então, vamos começar?-Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.Ambos sentaram-se sob uma árvore muito grande, que acabava por fornecer-lhes uma sombra agradável em meio aos raios quentes do sol.Permaneceram silenciosos por algum tempo, até que Inu-Yasha começou:

-Sabe algum nome legal?

-Já não tinha um nome definido?

-É claro que não!

-Pois bem, arranje um.

-Por quê acha que pedi sua opinião?!

-Talvez porque não tenha conseguido pensar em nada.

-Nossa, como você é esperta...Poderia me ajudar?

-Você foi o responsável por isso.Deve arranjar um nome.

-Por quê eu?!

-...Tudo bem...Se eu achar algo interessante eu te falo.-Inu-Yasha deu de ombros e ficou a fitar o lado oposto por algum tempo.Virou-se repentinamente a fim de falar algo para Kagome, mas acabou por calar-se, antes mesmo de começar a falar, quando percebeu que esta olhava fixamente para um único ponto interessante a sua frente.Ficou a observá-la.Na noite anterior, não havia conseguido ver nitidamente sua face angelical, devido a penumbra da noite.Percebera, naquele instante, como era possuidora de uma beleza surreal, com seus olhos cinza-azulados contrastando com a face um tanto pálida.

-Whis...per...-Sussurrou a garota, fazendo com que Inu-Yasha se afastasse de seus devaneios.

-O...O que?-Virou-se e voltou sua atenção para o local onde Kagome continuava a fitar.-Onde leu isso?

-Não baka!Eu estava falando do título da banda!

-Ahh!-Retornou a encará-la.-Então, poderia repetir?

-Whisper.

-Interessante...-Inu-Yasha permaneceu algum tempo pensativo, até que disse:-"timo.Já temos o nome da banda.Que tal começarmos o que havíamos combinado de fazer aqui?

-"tima idéia...-Disse pegando seu caderno.-Eu tentei criar alguma coisa ontem, mas não saiu nada...Só serviu para gastar folhas do meu caderno...

Inu-Yasha sorriu.

-Não consegue compor quando não está triste?-Perguntou sarcástico.

-Parece que não.-Respondeu da mesma forma.

-Entendo...Mesmo assim, vamos ver se sai alguma coisa hoje...

-Certo...-Foram as últimas palavras da jovem, e logo o silêncio novamente começava a aconchegar-se entre eles, o que já estava começando a incomodar Inu-Yasha, porém este não tinha assunto algum, ambos estavam concentrados tentando criar algo...Ou melhor...Estavam tentando se concentrar para tentar criar algo...No entanto, o silêncio, já predominante no local, já estava irritando, tanto o hanyou como a jovem.

-Ah!-Inu-Yasha subitamente exclamou, como se tivesse lembrado de algo.Ou melhor, ele havia lembrado de algo.

-O que foi?

-Você está com aquela música que você compôs aí?

-Não...Deixei no outro casaco...Mas sei ela de cor...

-Ahn...E a melodia também?

-Mas é claro, fui eu quem a criou...-Disse em tom de superioridade.

-"timo.Ei, você poderia tocá-la?

-Onde?Aqui não há um teclado...

-Eu sei disso.Estava pensando em irmos para a minha casa, lá eu tenho alguns instrumentos, como o teclado por exemplo.

-Sério?Mas é claro que eu vou!

-"timo, vamos indo ou você quer ficar mais um pouco?

-Tanto faz...-Kagome fitou seu relógio de pulso.-Digo, acho melhor ficarmos um pouco mais...-Não queria encontrar "aquela pessoa"...

-Por quê?

-Para...Fazermos o que viemos fazer aqui...?-Disse hesitante, o que fez com que Inu-Yasha fitasse-a curiosamente.

-Certo, vamos ficar mais um pouco aqui...Mas tratemos de fazer algo então.

-Era exatamente o que eu ia dizer.-Disse acomodando-se na sombra da árvore em que estava sentada há algum tempo.Inu-Yasha aproximou-se um pouco da jovem e acomodou-se lá também.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos indo?

-Certo...Ufa...No fim acabamos não fazendo absolutamente nada...

-Isso não é problema.Podemos tentar fazer alguma coisa na minha casa.

-É...

Ambos se levantaram e começaram a caminhar.Ao sair do parque, depararam-se com uma pessoa indesejada por Kagome...Naquele momento.

-Kagome, o que faz por aqui?-Perguntou o rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos negros como a noite, presos num rabo de cavalo.Voltou, instantaneamente, sua atenção para Inu-Yasha, fitando-o com desprezo.-Quem é você?!-Inu-Yasha se sentiu intimado a responder.Simplesmente odiava quando perguntavam-lhe algo dando-lhe um ar de inferioridade.E aquele lobo conseguiu irritá-lo por Ter perguntado quem era ele de forma tão...Superior.Ia retrucar da mesma forma, sarcástica, de sempre, no entanto Kagome interrompeu.

-Ele é só um amigo, Kouga.-Disse fria.Kouga fitou-a sério.

-É melhor estar dizendo a verdade 'querida Kagome'.-Disse sarcástico, segurando o queixo da jovem.-Ou sabe muito bem o que irá acontecer...

-Acredite no que quiser, não te interessa se digo a verdade ou não.Principalmente porque nunca ousei mentir, nem à você e nem a ninguém.Se desconfia dos outros, o problema é seu, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.Sei que estou dizendo a verdade, tanto faz o fato de acreditar ou não.E quanto às suas ameaças, não se preocupe, estou muito ciente delas.

-'Ameaças'?Nunca pensei que ouviria algo assim de você.Principalmente porque acabou de dizer que nunca mentiu...Que feio...-Disse acariciando o rosto da garota.

-Não me toque.-Disse calma, porém, ao mesmo tempo, fria.Tirou a mão de Kouga de seu rosto.- E quanto as suas ameaças...Bem, eu só disse a verdade.Sei quem você é por trás dessa máscara idiota.Já deixou ela cair muitas vezes na minha frente.-Começou sarcástica.-Deveria tomar mais cuid...-Kagome foi impedida de continuar, devido à um forte dor repentina em sua bochecha direita.Kouga havia lhe dado um tapa.

-Nunca mais repita isso, maldita.-Os olhos de Kouga, naquele momento, amedrontariam qualquer um que chegasse perto, devido à sua frieza.

-O que foi?Deixou a máscara cair de vez?Resolveu finalmente admitir ao mundo que não passa de um covarde que agride mulheres?Ou melhor, que agride a namorada?!-Perguntou sorrindo sarcástica, tocando suavemente o local agredido pelo youkai.

-Olhe aqui.-Kouga segurou-a pelos pulsos e apertou-os com força, fazendo com que suas garras quase fincassem nestes, causando cada vez mais dor em Kagome.- Se disser uma coisa dessas novamente, você irá se ver comigo, 'querida Kagome'.-Soltou os pulsos da jovem num ato brusco, e virou-se.Antes de começar a andar, porém, virou-se novamente para Inu-Yasha, fitando-o com o mesmo olhar de antes.-E se eu ver você perto dela novamente, é um cachorro morto.

-Feh!Como se eu tivesse medo de um filhote de lobo.Vá embora daqui logo maldito covarde.Não é bem vindo.

-E quem é você para dizer se sou bem vindo ou não?!

-Sou, com certeza, alguém superior a você.Saia daqui logo.

-Venha me fazer sair então cachorro estúpido.

-Com prazer.-Inu-Yasha preparava suas garras para atacar, mas foi impedido por Kagome, que implorava para sair dali, devido a dor que sentia em seus pulsos, que, agora, sangravam um pouco.

-Inu-Yasha, vamos embora daqui...Depois converso com ele...-Inu-Yasha encarou Kagome, mas logo voltou sua atenção para onde Kouga estava...Não o encontrou lá.Virou-se novamente para Kagome, que tentava conter a expressão de sofrimento.

-Vamos então.-Disse o hanyou, amparando a grota e fazendo um curativo de emergência nos pulsos da garota.-A primeira coisa que vamos fazer ao por os pés em minha casa é tratar desses pequenos cortes que o maldito te fez.-Kagome assentiu.Normalmente recusaria, mas não podia negar que estava ardendo muito.

-Esse Kouga...Me dá medo...

-Por quê conversa com ele então?Por falar nisso, você pronunciou a palavra 'namorada'...Por quê namora um cara como aquele?

-Quando aceitei não pensei que ele fosse

-Ahn...

-Agora tenho medo que ele me mate se eu terminar com ele.

-Feh.Não se preocupe.Já damos um jeito nisso.

-...Arigatou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome estava pasma.Nunca se imaginou, um dia, em lugar tão gigantesco.A casa era comum, suficiente para abrigar confortavelmente cinco ou seis pessoas.Possuía três andares, sem contar o subsolo.No primeiro andar[1], haviam quatro quartos enormes.E o último andar era completamente envolto por vidros, com insulfilme, não era possivel ver absolutamente nada do que havia, ou se passava ali.Mas o local em que se encontrava, o subsolo, era imenso.Lá havia espaço de sobra, e todo e qualquer tipo de instrumento que se podia imaginar.Estava tão maravilhada que a dor insuportável que a atormentava há algum tempo, havia sumido...Ou quase isso.Sentiu uma pontada de dor, o que a fez voltar à realidade no momento em que Inu-Yasha chegou com uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

-Vem, vamos tratar desses cortes.

-Pode deixar, eu gonsigo fazer isso.Por quê você não arruma o teclado para mim?

-Do jeito que fala, parece que já está acostumada com isso...

-Acredite...Estou mais do que pode quiser.-Disse, deixando a caixa nas mãos da jovem e se dirigindo para o teclado.

Kagome ajoelhou-se e começou a tratar dos cortes.Murmurava coisas a ver com Kouga, mas Inu-Yasha não conseguiu distinguir as palavras, embora sua audição fosse um tanto sensível.Perguntava-se como ela se sentia por dentro.Algo lhe dizia que, por trás das palavras sarcásticas da jovem para o youkai lobo, havia apenas medo, pavor e principalmente raiva.Sabia, de algum modo, que por dentro ela sofria, remoía acontecimentos passados e sofria com isso.Queria muito ajudá-la de alguma forma, apesar de tê-la conhecido na noite anterior, sentia-se como se fossem grandes amigos de infância.

Inconscientemente, virou-se para encará-la.Ela parecia estar tendo alguma dificuldade em enfaixar os pulsos.Andou lentamente até ela.

-Por quê não põe, simplesmente, o band-aid?

-Não gosto.Ele não deixa o ferimento respirar, e, consequentemente, o ferimento demora mais para cicatrizar.

-Que complicada...Bom, você quer ajuda?

-Não precisa, eu consig...-Parou de falar ao ver a faixa se desenrolar por completo e cair no chão.

-Oh claro, estou vendo como consegue.-Disse em tom de deboche, pegando a faixa das mãos de Kagome e enrolando-a pelo pulso da mesma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pode começar.-Disse o hanyou.Kagome assentiu com a cabeça, posicionou e pousou seus dedos sobre as teclas, iniciando uma lenta e melancólica çou a pronuncias as palavras suavemente.

Estas, soavam tristes, mas melodiosas para os ouvidos de inu-Yasha.A voz de Kagome suavizou-se ainda mais, até parar completamente, deixando apenas a melodia dar o desfecho.

-O que achou?

-Linda.Mas podia incrementar mais algumas partes...Poderia me dar as partituras?

-Claro.Um minuto.-Kagome pegou o caderno, escreveu algumas coisas, e alguns minutos depois entregou a folha à Inu-Yasha.

-Você entende bastante disso.

-Fiz aulas de piano até o quarto ano.

-Ah, está explicado.

-...E você sabe 'ler' as partituras?

-Se eu não soubesse, por quê acha que eu as pediria para você?

-Não sei, de repente tentaria...Decifrá-las...?

-Não me faça rir...Fala sério...

-Estou falando sério.Minha irmã, quando era pequena tentava decifrar as partituras da minha mãe.E não eram só elas, também tinham as fórmulas matemáticas, o que minha mãe escrevia, que por sinal, era realmente muito difícil de entender, os desenhos incompreensíveis de minha mãe, até mesmo o que estava escrito nos amuletos do meu avô...

Inu-Yasha censurou a si mesmo, na tentativa de conter o riso.

-Pode rir...E quando ela não conseguia decifrar alguma coisa, ou seja, sempre, ela voltva para nosso quarto muito, mas muito brava.E ainda por cima eu tinha que ficar ouvindo as reclamações dela, de como tudo estava errado só porque ela não havia conseguido decifrar.-Inu-Yasha começou a rir. Talvez não pelo que a irmã de Kagome fazia, mas pela cara que esta fazia enquanto contava os fatos, um tanto indignada.Parou de rir subitamente, ou ouvir a voz da jovem soar fraca, quase num sussurro.-Sinto saudades...De minha irmã...

-Não vai começar a chorar novamente, vai?

-Não.-Kagome sorriu.-Minha irmã já faleceu há alguns anos...

-Quantos, para ser mais exata?

-Ela faleceu há nove anos.

-Nossa...O laço entre vocês era bem forte, não é?Para você continuar sofrendo tanto, mesmo depois de tanto tempo...

-Pois é...Mas, aposto que se estivesse no meu lugar, estaria do mesmo jeito.

-Feh!Eu daria graças à Deus se meu irmão mais velho morresse.

-Por que?!-Kagome arregalou os olhos.

-Simplesmente porque ele não passa de um desgraçado.

-Você...É a primeira pessoa que vejo que fala de seu próprio irmão desse jeito...Não tem o mínimo de...respeito à ele?

-Em primeiro lugar, é MEIO-irmão.Em segundo lugar, é verdade, eu não tenho.Mas talvez, se ele tivesse o mínimo de respeito para comigo, eu também nutriri tais 'sentimentos' por ele.

-Ele te trata tão mal assim?

-Você tem que ver para acreditar.

-Não fale assim irmãozinho.-Um homem com roupas formais, olhos dourados e frios, e cabelos prateados entrou no subsolo e apareceu diante deles.

-Ohh, chegou o soube que eu estava aqui Sesshou-Maru?!

-Sabe que eu não sei?É tão difícil imaginar onde você se encontra maninho.-Disse sarcástico.Voltou sua atenção para Kagome.-Você é alguma amiga de Inu-Yasha?

-S-Sim, meu nome é Kagome.Higurashi Kagome.-Disse fazendo uma reverência, um tanto surpresa pela beleza do youkai.

-Para minha infelicidade, sou o meio-irmão dessa coisa.-Disse apontando para Inu-Yasha, que começava a ficar vermelho de raiva.-Meu nome é Sesshou-Maru.Muito prazer.-Disse retribuindo o cumprimento de Kagome, com uma pequena reverência.-Inu-Yasha, suba.Vamos tomar um chá.A senhorita aceita?-Perguntou Sesshou-Maru, novamente voltando sua atenção para a jovem.

-Ahn...

-Vamos Kagome.-Gritou Inu-Yasha do elevador.(n/a:elevador?!o.o Fala sério, só eu mesmo...XD(só p/ lembrar, o Inu mora numa casa, e não num apartamento, ok?))

-Ah...!Certo.-Disse Kagome juntando-se a Inu-Yasha e Sesshou-Maru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Você disse que se chamava Higurashi, certo?Você mora no Higurashi-jinja?

-Sim, é o templo do meu avô.

-Ah, então aquele 'vov' que sempre está vendendo amuletos é seu avô?

-Sim.

-Sem querer ofender, mas poderia dizer à ele que os amuletos dele não servem para absolutamente nada?

-Ah, não se preocupe, eu já disse isso um milhão de vezes para ele, mas ele não se toca...Não faz mal algum dizer mais uma vez.-Disse Kagome sorrindo.

-Bom, acho que vou voltar para o subsolo, já que percebi que estou sobrando.-Disse Inu-Yasha levantando-se num ato brusco, chamando a atenção dos outros dois presentes na sala.

-E-Espere por mim, Inu-Yasha!- Disse Kagome levantando-se também.

-Ficou com ciúmes irmãozinho?

-Cale a boca.

-Isso é um sim?

-Cale a maldita boca.

-Muito obrigado pelo vácuo.-Disse Seshsou-Maru sarcástico.

-Ora, não foi nada.Faço novamente, quando quiser, e com todo o prazer, Sesshy.-Retrucou Inu-Yasha da mesma forma.

-O que já lhe disse sobra se dirigir à mim dessa forma?

-Ahn, sabe que eu não sei?Depois penso sobre isso Sesshy.-Disse enfatizendo o apelido, somente para irritar o meio-irmão.-Vamos Kagome.

-C-Certo.-Voltou sua atenção para Sesshou-Maru e fez uma pequena reverência.-Me desculpe o incômodo.E muito obrigada pela hospitalidade.Me lembrarei dela, e tentarei retribuir da mesma forma.

-Não se preocupe, qualquer amigo de Inu-Yasha é bem vindo.

-O senhor...É verdade que o senhor...

-Você.

-É verdade que você não se dá bem com Inu-Yasha?Pelo que ele me disse, vocês não se gostam muito...

-Não sei quanto à ele, mas eu gosto muito do meu irmãozinho.Apesar é claro, de adorar irritá-lo, ele é importante para mim.É o que restou de minha família.No entanto, creio que ele acha que eu não gosto dele, que eu o discrimino como todos os outros humanos e youkais pelo fato de ele ser um hanyou.

-Entendo...Mas peço, por favor, não o provoque tanto.Porque, pelo que ele me disse, cada vez que você fala com ele, ele sente mais ódio de você.

-Não se preocupe.Não posso dar um jeito nesse meu gosto por irritá-lo toda hora, no entanto, conheço alguém que pode mudar, pelo menos um pouco, o coração dele.Agora...

-Ei!Kagome!!Não é hora para ficar conversando com o Sesshou-Maru!Vamos logo!

-É melhor você ir...

-É.Obrigada mais uma vez pela licença.-Disse indo ao encontro de Inu-Yasha.

-Boa sorte com você.-Sussurrou o youkai com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sobre o que conversavam?

-Nada em especial.Somente sobre as mentiras de meu avô quanto aos amuletos da sorte que ele vende.-Inu-Yasha encarou-a desconfiado.-Estou dizendo a verdade.-Mentiu.-"Mentir?Minha nossa, disse para o Kouga que nunca havia mentido para ninguém...Bom...Mas, essa é uma mentira inofensiva não é?Então acho que está tudo bem..."

-Certo.Vamos.-Disse saindo do elevador.Kagome acompanhou-o.Sentiu uma pontada de dor, perceptível para Inu-Yasha.

-Ainda dói?

-Um pouco.Mas, nada que me impeça de continuar viva, não se preocupe.-Disse sarcástica.

-Oh, que alívio.Ficaria muito inconformado se não estivesse ao meu lado.-Retrucou no mesmo tom.

-Eu sei disso querido.-Continuava sarcástica.

-Eu sei que sabe.-Respondeu.-Agora, deixando de brincadeiras, vamos fazer algo que realmente interesse, sim?-Kagome fez uma cara de indignação.

-Não pensei que nosso amor não interessasse à você.-Brincou, fazendo cara de choro.

-Oh, não se preocupe.Sabe que é muito importante para mim, meu amor.-Disse, entrando na brincadeira da jovem.-Mas, vamos fazer o que viemos fazer aqui, sim?

-Certo.-Disse encostando levemente seus lábios na bochecha dele, e indo em direção ao local onde estava seu caderno, pegando-o, e sentando-se, pondo-se, em seguida, a escrever.Inu-Yasha foi para o lado oposto, parecia procurar algo.Fitou Kagome por alguns instantes, ela parecia fitando o nada novamente.

"Será que toda vez que ela está pensando, ela fica assim?!"-Pensou, pondo-se, novamente, a procurar algo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Terminei.-Disse Kagome lendo, novamente os versos estampados no papel.-Será que Inu-Yasha vai gostar?-Perguntou a si mesma no momento em que Inu-Yasha se aproximava.-Achou o que estava procurando?-Perguntou.

-Não.Queria te mostrar uma coisa para ver se você aprovava, mas não encontrei...Por enquanto.

-Certo.Também tenho algo para ver se meu querido Inu-Yasha aprova.Leia.-Inu-Yasha começou a ler.

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me**

**Still can't find what keeps me here**

**When all this time I've been so hollow**

**Inside**

**I knou you're still there**

[_Longas palavras perdidas sussurram lentamente para mim_

_Ainda não consigo descobrir o que me mantém aqui_

_Quando todo esse tempo eu tenho estado tão vazia por_

_Dentro_

_Eu sei que você está l_]

Watching me, wnating me

**I can feel you pull me down**

**Fearing you, loving you**

**I won't let you pull me down**

[_Me olhando, me desejando_

_Eu posso sentir você me puxando para baixo_

_Temendo você, amando voc_

_Eu não vou deixar você me puxar para baixo_]

Hunting you, I can smell you

**Alive**

**Your heart pounding in my head...**

[_"Perseguindo" você, posso sentir-te _

_Vivo_

_Seu coração pisando em minha cabeça..._]

Watching me, wanting me

**I can feel you pull me down**

**Saving me, raping me**

**Watching me**

[_Me olhando, me desejando_

_Eu posso sentir você me puxando para baixo_

_Me salvando, me molestando_

_Eu não vou deixar você me puxar para baixo_]

Watching me, wanting me

**I can feel you pull me down**

**Fearing you, Loving you**

**I won't let you pull me down**

[_Me olhando, me desejando_

_Eu posso sentir você me puxando para baixo_

_Temendo você, amando voc_

_Eu não vou deixar você me puxar para baixo_]

-Uau!Essa posso dizer...Profunda!Muito legal a música.Já pensou em como ficaria a melodia?

-...Não faço idéia...

-Ahn...Tudo bem, nós damos um jeito nisso...Vamos continuar assim.Quando eu achar o que eu fiz, eu te mostro.

-O que você fez que você quer tanto me mostrar?

-Ora, o que acha que é?Uma música, claro.Eu já a fiz há algum tempo...Não seis e está muito boa...-Disse Inu-Yasha.Kagome sorriu.

-Estou anciosa para ver.Procure mais um pouco, vou ver se consigo compor mais alguma coisa.

-Como quiser, 'meu amor'-Brincou.Kagome sorriu.

-Aí, aproveito e vejo se sua voz é boa quando o assunto é música.

-Nunca decepcionei ninguém até hoje.

-Sempre há uma primeira vez, não concorda?

-Não se preocupe.Farei o possível para adiar cada vez mais essa primeira vez.-Disse num sorriso um tanto cínico.Virou-se e começou a procurar novamente.-"Apesar de Ter quase certeza, gostaria de saber se as músicas que ela faz são sobre a vida dela...Aposto que esta música, ela compôs pensando naquele filhote de lobo..."-Pensou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

vendo a nota do cap anterior acho que sou a única que consegue errar uma nota...gota bom, correção:onde está escrito 'ghotic', é 'gothic', ok? Mal ae pelo erro...=(

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao!o/

Nha, finalmente terminei esse capítulo...minha meta era atingir a Sexta página do word, mas acabou chegando a décima primeira...=P

Bom, gostaria de agradecer à todas as reviews, domo arigatou=D Espero que continue assim(q ambiciosa...u.u)...Mas, mesmo se não continuar, não faz mal...Pelo menos terei reviews do primeiro capítulo, nya-há-há...

--Algo que não tem nada a ver com o assunto da nota—

([REVISANDO O CAP] [GOTA] Vocês perceberam como os personagens desta fic estão sarcásticos nesse capítulo?Experimentem contar quantos 'sarcástico', 'sarcástica', 'cínico' existem nesse cap...(se bem q eu acho q só eu seria trouxa o bastante para fazer isso...[GOTA]))

Bom, domo arigatou ao Sesshou-Maru por Ter entrado na história, me possibilitando de esticar 'um pouquinho mais' o capítulo, hehe=P

Agora às reviews:

Naomi:Não se preocupe com o tamanho da review, amei te-la recebido!Aqui está o capítulo 2, espero que goste!kisus

Dark-Kanah:Nha!Q bom que vc este gostandooo=DDNhao.o não gosta mesmo??buááááá..minha banda preferida é Evanescence...=(...Mas, deixemos nossas diferenças de lado, neh?Espero que continue acompanhando a fic=D e agradeça a Nika-chan por mim, por ter indicado minha fic=) não tenho encontrado com ela no msn ultimamente... "kisu

Akane-chan:Yo miga!nha...o.o como você sabia TODAS as músicas que eu queria colocar na fic?Nha, Nemo, nem tanto, pq é meio sem sentido, mas todas as outras você acertou...é vidente?!Nha, espero não receber mais uma ameaça de morte de sua parte, viuXD bjkinhassps:Haunted já está aqui, qual será a próxima?XD

Bianca Himura:Nha, que bom que gostou de mais um de meus fracassos, heheXD Aqui está o cap 2=D Se quiser sugerir alguma música, sou toda ouvidos=)) bjkinhass

Nebula Chang:Nha, domo arigatou pela review=DD Espero que continue gostando, da fic e da trilhaXD Aqui está o cap 2, se quiser dar alguma sugestão de música...=) kisus

Fran KC:Arigatou pela review, nhaaa!!que bom que está gostando=DD espero que continue acompanhando=)) bjkinhass

Hitomi-chan:Hao migaaa!!Nossa, já estava na hora, hein?(brincadeiraXD)Hai, este eh meu segundo UA...Nha, será mesmo...?nunca imaginei algo que eu fiz fazendo sucesso, há haXD já AV, eu acho, que é um caso a parte...u.u Nha, q bom que você tb curte LP, Nightwish e Evanescence=DD (principalmente EvanescenceXD) Nha, pode deixar, o 'link' está na última parte da nota...Só não morra vendo o meu desnho...E se morrer, não diga que eu não avisei...u.u kisu miguxaa

Bom, vou por uma pequena enquete aqui para saber que música vocês querem que o Inu-Yasha tenha composto, pois estou em dúvida...(oh dúvida cruel...=. )

-Crawling

-Run Away

-In The End(estou ouvindo essa música agora...é linda=))) )

-Breaking The Habit

-Papercut

-From The Inside

-Somewhere I Belong

-Numb(o.o')

-Alguma de Evcanescence(se for o caso, diga qual)

-Alguma de Nightwish(idem a alternativa anterior)

-Alguma de alguma outra banda(XD(idem as alternativas anteriores))

Poucas, né?(XD) Fazer o que se as músicas de LP são perfeitas...u.u

Conto com vocês, por favor votem, senão o cap três não saiXD

Bjkinhass p/ td mundooo!!Bons sonhos(agora são 22:37), vou dormir, fui!(XD)

Kisu Kisu

Sango-chan

ps:Dane-se o mundo pq eu não me chamo Raimundo!!haha(q q isso tem a ver...?[GOTA])

música:Haunted-by Evanescence


	3. Breaking The Habit

Disclaimer:Nha...preciso mesmo dizer alguma coisa?Bom, se eu fosse Rumiko-sensei, não precisaria ficar escrevendo esses fracassosXD

Capítulo 3-Breaking The Habit

-Por que compõe músicas...?-A conversa entre os dois jovens, já havia começado há algum tempo, e tomava os rumos mais diversos.A jovem respondia a todas as questões impostas pelo hanyou, mas aquela a fez parar de falar.Afinal, por que ela compusera tais músicas?

-São...Desabafos.É um modo que encontrei para me acalmar e desabafar, jogar tudo o que sinto de ruim fora, sem que ninguém perceba...É um segredo só meu...Ou melhor...Agora, acho que não é mais só meu...

-Pois é.Mas, não se preocupe.Guardarei esse segredo.-A frase dita pelo hanyou fez com que Kagome abrisse um pequeno sorriso.

-Arigatou.-O sorriso terno de Kagome fez com que Inu-Yasha inconscientemente corasse e instantaneamente abaixasse sua cabeça para esconder o atual rubor em sua face.

-E-E então...-Tentou começar.-Vamos continuar a procurar?

-Certo...-Concordou a garota, suspirando disfarçadamente em seguida.Somente a idéia de voltar a procurar algo que ela nem sabia direito o que era, e que já estava procurando há pelo menos duas horas a desanimava...Bem, na realidade, ela sabia o que era, era uma música...No entanto, ela já havia encontrado por aquele depósito de lixo e bagunça descomunais que Inu-Yasha gentilmente chamava de _quarto_, ao menos uns dez ou onze poemas que o hanyou carinhosamente chamava de 'tentativas frustradas'...Mas dizia que esta música havia sido feita num momento de total frustração, e por retratar seus sentimentos, estava perfeita...A garota custava a acreditar...

-A primeira música que compôs, foi 'Hello', não foi?-Perguntou Inu-Yasha, enquanto mexia em uns papéis.

-Sim.Por quê?

-Nada, só curiosidade...

-Ah, acredito...Se perguntamos algo para alguém, há um motivo para tal pergunta, por isso, diga logo por quê.

-Nada, é que eu estava pensando que você devia Ter um talento descomunal para Ter composto uma música dessas sendo que fora seu primeiro 'trabalho'.

-Ah...Hm, pra falar a verdade, eu não gostei muito...

-Sério?Eu achei super legal...

-Obrigada!

-De nada, mas é a verdade e...-Inu-Yasha para de falar por alguns instantes, e sorri vitorioso para o pequeno papel amassado e rabiscado que agora tinha em mãos.-...E veja só o que eu achei.-Disse mostrando o papel para Kagome.

-Um papel amassado e completamente rabiscado.Interessante, mas e daí?

-Aff, olhe de perto!Não são rabiscos!Ok, pode até Ter alguns rabiscos, mas isso não vem ao caso.-Kagome permaneceu calada e pensativa por algum tempo.

-Ah!Então essa é a música que estava procurando?

-Isso!

-Interessante...Sabe o ritmo?

-Ora, mas que pergunta mais besta, é claro que sei, fui eu quem a criou!

-Ah, sério?Me desculpe, eu não sabia.-A frase soou sarcástica no ouvido do hanyou.

-Hmpf.Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.Vai querer ouvir ou não?

-Acha mesmo que se eu não quisesse ouvir eu teria te ajudado a procurar?-Perguntou, novamente com o sarcasmo estampado em sua face.

-...-Inu-Yasha achou melhor permanecer calado, antes que dissesse alguma besteira.Após contar mentalmente até dez, começou a cantar.

**Memories consume**

**Like opening the wound**

**I'm picking me apart again**

[_Memórias consumidas,_

_Como se estivesse abrindo uma ferida_

_[Eu estou me forçando novamente]_

**You all assume**

**I'm safe here in my room**

**Unless I try to start again**

[_Todos vocês supõem que_

_Eu estou seguro aqui em meu quarto_

_[A menos que eu tente começar novamente]_

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

**Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the one confused**

[_Eu não quero ser o único que_

_As batalhas sempre escolhe_

_Pois por dentro, eu percebi_

_Que sou o único confuso_]

**I don't know what worst fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I know it's not alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

[_Eu não sei porquê vale a pena lutar_

_Ou porquê tenho que gritar_

_Eu não sei porquê sou instigado_

_E digo o que não quero dizer_

_Eu não sei como fiquei assim_

_Eu sei que isto não está certo_

_Então estou quebrando o hábito_

_Estou quebrando o hábito_

_Esta noite_]

A voz de Inu-Yasha soava frustrada, como se ele sofresse muito para cantá-la.Ele havia dito a Kagome que a música falava sobre seu passado...E esta prestava bastante atenção na letra da música, e tentava, a partir dela, imaginar o que havia acontecido com ele, tempos atrás.

**Clutching my cure**

**I tightly lock the door**

**I try to catch my breath again**

[_Prendendo minha cura_

_Eu tranco a porta_

_E tento pegar minha respiração novamente_]

**I hurt much more**

**Than inside before**

**I had no options left again**

[_Eu sofro muito mais_

_Do que qualquer outra vez_

_Eu estava sem opções novamente_]

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

**Cause inside I realize**

**Taht I'm the one confused**

[_Eu não quero ser o único que_

_As batalhas sempre escolhe_

_Pois por dentro, percebi_

_Que sou o único confuso_]

**I don't know what worst fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

[_Eu não sei porque vale a pena lutar_

_Ou porque tenho que gritar_

_Eu não sei porquê sou instigado_

_E digo o que não quero dizer_

_Eu não sei como fiquei assim_

_Eu nunca estarei certo,_

_Então estou quebrando o hábito_

_Estou quebrando o hábito_

_Esta noite_]

**I'll paint it on the walls**

**Cause I'm the one at fault**

**I'll never fight again**

**And this is how it ends**

[_Eu poderei pintar isso nas paredes_

_Pois eu sou o único culpado_

_Eu nunca mais lutarei_

_E isto acaba assim_]

**I don't know what worst fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**But now I have some clarity**

**To show you what I mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

[_Eu não sei porquê vale a pena lutar_

_Ou porque tenho que gritar_

_Mas agora eu tenho alguma clareza_

_Para te mostrar o que sou_

_Eu não sei como fiquei assim_

_Eu nunca estarei certo_

_Então estou quebrando o hábito_

_Estou quebrando o hábito_

_Estou quebrando o hábito_

_Esta noite_]

Kagome encontrava-se admirada com a voz do hanyou.Era a combinação perfeita entre afinação e os típicos gritos 'exagerados', para muitas pessoas, dos roqueiros.

-E então?

-...Você canta muito bem...

-Eu disse que nunca havia decepcionado ninguém.

-Ok, agora pare de dar uma de convencido.

-Ficou nervosa, é?

-Não é nada disso, eu só não suporto gente metida.

-Feh!E quem suporta?

-Ahn...Os metidos?

-É, talvez.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo.Quando este, porém, começava a acomodar-se entre os dois, Kagome expulsou-o, com uma pergunta.Sua voz soava um tanto receosa.

-...Ahn...É 'Breaking The Habit' o nome da música, não é?

-É sim.

-Ahn...Por que você...

-Por que a compus?

-Isso.Por você disse anteriormente, foi um desabafo...Nunca tive com quem me queixar de todas as minhas angústias...A única forma que encontrei foi passar tudo o que sentia para o papel...Só por isso...

-Ahn... Entendo...

-Com licença irmãozinho, Kagome-sama.- Sesshoumaru, que acabava de sair do elevador, interrompe o 'animado' diálogo entre Inu-Yasha e Kagome.

-Nunca mais me chame assim, idiota.

-Ora, é apenas um apelido carinhoso...-Disse sarcástico.

-Hmpf.

-Ahn...Diga Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Só gostaria de saber quando vocês vão voltar lá para cima.

-O que foi?Está muito solitário lá?-Perguntou Inu-Yasha em tom de provocação.

-Oh, sim, querido irmãozinho...A casa fica silenciosa demais sem os seus maravilhosos gritos histéricos que conseguem irritar qualquer tipo de pessoa, desde as mais irritadas às mais calmas...-Disse Sesshoumaru sarcástico.

-Oh, não se preocupe onii-san.-Começou Inu-Yasha, com o mesmo sarcasmo que soava entrelaçado com a voz de Sesshoumaru.O rosto do Inu-Youkai em questão voltou a tornar-se sério...Até demais.Sesshoumaru odiava ouvir a voz de Inu-Yasha dirigindo-se a ele com o 'querido' apelido.-Daqui a pouco a casa voltará a Ter o que é essencial para Ter vida.

-Hmpf.Que seja.-Disse virando-se e andando novamente em direção ao elevador.-Quando tinha certeza de que não poderia mais ser visto, Inu-Yasha abriu um longo sorriso vitorioso.Durante vários anos Sesshoumaru irritou Inu-Yasha, que, com sua personalidade, sempre caía nas brincadeirinhas do irmão.Mas, de tanto cair nelas, resolveu aprender com seus erros, e parecia estar fazendo efeito.De uns dias para cá, ele tivera conseguido afastar a presença de Sesshoumaru, que Inu-Yasha carinhosamente chamava de 'Youkai irritante do c------' com uma facilidade impressionante.

-Como você é, hein...?

-...Eu apenas estou dando o troco para o que ele fez comigo...Há muito tempo...E bem, devagarinho, com a mesma moeda...

-É uma pessoa rancorosa...

-Talvez.-Inu-Yasha virou a cara.Kagome deixou escapar um pequeno e momentâneo sorriso.

-Tem vergonha de admitir?

-E se tiver, qual o problema?

-Nenhum...Nenhum, porque você está falando com alguém igual, ou até pior do que você...

-Você também é rancorosa?

-Mais do que você pensa...Tenho alguns acontecimentos que me abalaram muito, guardados bem aqui...-Kagome encostou suas mãos no local onde estava localizado seu coração.-...E aqui...-Disse, posicionando suas mãos, agora, em sua cabeça.-Nunca ninguém conseguiu curá-los...E nunca ninguém conseguirá...

-Por quê?

-São cicatrizes...E, como a maioria das cicatrizes mais profundas...Nunca irá sumir...

-Uau, como você é pessimista, hein?Nunca experimentou ao menos

tentar curtir a vida?

-Sim.Mas quando eu tentei...Acabei sofrendo e me machucando ainda

mais...

-Entendo...

-Posso perguntar uma coisa...?

-Claro.

-Tem medo de morrer?

-Não.-Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos.

-Como não?

-Não temo à morte...Pois ela é a maior vitória do ser humano...Pelo contrário, existiram algumas vezes em que preferi morrer...Mas não me concederam esse desejo tão simples...

-...Você me assusta...

-Um dos meus passatempos preferidos quando criança era me fingir de morta.

-O quê?!-Inu-Yasha arregalou ainda mais os olhos.-Ah, que ótimo!-Exclamou.-Agora eu ando com uma louca gótica que gosta de se fingir de morta!Cada amigo que eu arranjo...

-O que tem contra o meu jeito?!-Perguntou começando a se irritar.

-Nada, mas você é estranha.

-"timo, que bom!Ao menos você joga isso na minha cara e não finge ser amigo e depois ficar falando de mim pelas costas.

-Nunca falei com ninguém sobre você, mesmo porque eu conheci você ontem!

-E daí?!Muitas pessoas mal me conhecem e já pegam o telefone e contam para meio mundo sobre como eu sou esquisita ou como estou 'possuída' pelo diabo.-A voz de Kagome soava imponente, mas ao mesmo tempo fraca, como se ela estivesse juntando toda sua coragem para falar algo como aquilo.

Inu-Yasha parou.Kagome parecia sofrer com aquele jeito 'gótico' dela.Não tinha nada contra, pelo contrário, gostava daquele tipo de estilo.Era descontraído, não temia a _quase_ nada, e sempre eram muito criativos.

-...Me desculpe, não deveria Ter dito o que disse há pouco.-Disse Kagome, mais calma.-Um de meus piores ressentimentos guardados, é este.E agora eu te usei para descontar parte de minha raiva...

-Não se preocupe.Pra falar a verdade, eu acho legal o estilo 'gótico'.Apesar de ser um tanto estranho, é diferente...E eu odeio coisas que são sempre iguais...

-...Ei...

-Hm?

-Eu me lembrei agora de um poema que fiz há muito tempo...Você quer ouvir?

-Está com ele aí?

-Não, mas eu já o decorei...

-Ah, pode falar, sou todo ouvidos.

-Obrigada.-Kagome soltou um sorriso forçado.-É um poema que ficou guardado, só para mim, pois se mais alguém lesse, iria me discriminar novamente por eu Ter escrito coisas tão 'absurdas', como eles diriam.-Kagome fez uma pequena pausa, e começou a recitar.

_Alma..._

_Muitas vezes sinto uma tristeza tão grande,_

_Que nada,_

_Além de dor e lágrimas,_

_Acompanha-me._

_Sinto a alma dilacerada,_

_Como se lâminas frias_

_Cortassem meu corpo._

_Meu coração palpita_

_Igual a um milésimo da eternidade,_

_E não há força em qualquer músculo._

_Pareço morrer lentamente,_

_Segundo a segundo..._

_A mente fica a vagar_

_Por lugares sombrios,_

_Onde todos os rostos,_

_Nada aparentam_

_Senão sofrimento_

_Os sons são como fúnebres chamados..._

_Que eu obedeço sem questionar._

_Deixo-me ser guiada por esta tristeza,_

_Pois mais nada consigo sentir._

_Começo a desejar a Morte,_

_Porque talvez,_

_Então,_

_Essa angústia tenha fim,_

_Mas basta eu querê-la,_

_E ela, a Morte,_

_Se vai..._

_Fazendo-me sofrer ainda mais,_

_Pois ela sabe que não tenho coragem para seguí-la,_

_E permaneço,_

_Desgraçadamente,_

_Viva_

-Muito legal.Mas você tem mesmo vontade de morrer?

-Às vezes...Mas este poema foi criado numa de minhas tentativas de 'curtir' a vida, como você disse há pouco...

-...Frustradas, imagino.

-Acertou...-Disse Kagome desanimada, olhando, em seguida, para seu relógio de pulso.-Então...Acho que é melhor eu ir...Amanhã eu tenho aula, então...bom...Se eu não dormir cedo, não consigo acordar amanhã...

-Ahn, tudo bem...Ah!Posso perguntar?

-Diga.

-Em que colégio você estuda?

-Sengoku-jidai, por quê?

-Nada, só para saber.Amanhã nos vemos no colégio então.

-Clar...O que quis dizer com isso?  
-E não é óbvio?Estudamos no mesmo colégio.

-Ah...Legal.-Disse a garota sem nenhuma animação na voz.Levantou-se, e começou a andar, sendo seguida por Inu-Yasha.

-Te acompanho até a porta.

-Obrigada, querido.-Disse Kagome, a fim de iniciar a 'brincadeirinha' novamente.

-Não tem de quê meu amor.-Disse no mesmo tom, esperando que Kagome entrasse no elevador, e entrando em seguida.

-Então até amanhã.

-Até.Vá com Deus.

-Obrigada, boa noite, querido.

-Boa noite.E !

-Hein?!

-Eu sou o anjo mais bonito que existe para se sonhar.

-Nesse ponto eu talvez concorde um pouquinho...-Murmurou.

-O que disse?

-Nada, até amanhã!-Disse começando a andar.

O hanyou entra em seu quarto, não saindo mais de lá.Sentia-se feliz por não Ter tido que agüentar seu querido 'onii-san' um dia inteiro.Aquela garota que ele conhecera um dia atrás conseguira quebrar a rotina interminável de Inu-Yasha...Por alguns instantes.Mas o suficiente para que ele se sentisse feliz.

A garota entrou em casa, subiu para seu quarto e trancou-se nele.Sentia uma pequena ponta de alegria em seu peito, algo um tanto desconhecido por ela...Afinal, nunca se sentira realmente 'feliz'...Talvez, o hanyou que conhecera há um dia atrás, no festival que comemorava o dia internacional do rock, conseguiria proporcionar este sentimento em seu coração...E, por alguns instantes, talvez, quebrar o habitual dia-a-dia da garota.

Hao...

Minna-san, gomen pela demora...

A música vencedora, como puderam ver, foi a maravilhosa Breaking The Habit(BTH para íntimos XD)o/o/ amo essa música(assim como todas as outras de LP)...

Sem mais nada a declarar, vamos às reviews:

**Angel-Sango**:Pedido atendido, hehe...Quase que BTH perde para In The End, mas ganhou por um pontinho!Nha, que bom que está gostando da fic, espero que continue acompanhando.

**Juliana-chan:**Nha, gomen ne...Mas a vencedora não foi nem Crawling e nem In The End(apesar de eu amar essas músicas também...)Mas tenho planos para elas, não se preocupe!É, minha amiga vai no show...maldição, tudo porque ninguém quer ir comigo, eu não vou poder ir...Mas, espero que tenha gostado desse cap.Bjus

**Nanda Dark Kagura:**Nha, que bom que você esteja se apaixonando pela minha fic!Espero não dar mancada que nem está acontecendo com AV...-.- Argatou pela raview!Bjkinhas

**DarkKanah:**Oii!Hm...Crawling acabou não vencendo...Por um pontinho!(estavam quase todas empatadas, exceto aquelas que tinham menos votos=P, acredite...)Hm, mas vou colocá-la sim, eu amo essa música...Por falar nela, estou ouvindo ela agorinha mesmo, hehe...Nha, eu acho que prefiro o Mike ao Chaz...Mas também adoro ele, hehe(Minha amiga disse que o nome do Chester na verdade é Presunto, mas ele acha Chester mais gostoso, e então ele mudou o nomeXD "BVIO que ela estava zoando, hehe...Ela é muuuito mais viciada em LP do que euXD)Bjkinhass

**CaHh Kinomoto:**Yo miguxinhaa! Hehe, eu, particularmente, não gosto de (absolutamente) nada do que eu faço...Mas, se agrada aos outros...heheAh!É mesmo!Eu esqueci de te mandar o desenho da K-chan que eu fiz dessa fic, né?Vou tentar por o endereço aqui, se bem que acho que não terei sucesso...u.u De qualquer forma, se não der certo, eu te mando por e-mail, ok?(vou tentar não esquecer novamente=P).Kisu kisu miguinha=))

**Naomi:**Oii!Ahh, In The End não ganhou por um único ponto...-.- Mas ela ainda vai aparecer aqui, viu?Hm...Vou ver, você prefere Kagura/Sesshy?Hm...Vou ver o que posso fazer viu?hehe[Idéias loucas surgindo na mente de Sango] hehe, já sei o que vou fazer, não sei se vai gostar...E quanto ao monte de barro(Kikyou(Acho que deu para perceber o meu 'amor' por ela, né?XD)), eu pretendo por ela aqui sim, mas mais para frente, talvez.E estou realmente muitíssimo agradecida por Ter sido a primeira review na minha fic!Muito obrigada mesmo.Bjinhus

**Kagome Kinomoto:**Hao nee-chan!o/ Nha...Não se preocupe, eu vou colocar Numb sim, mas um pouquinho mais pra frente, ok?=)) Arigatou pelos elogios, nee-chan!Ah!E gomen por sempre te encher o saco reclamando da vida e das coisas horríveis que acontecem nela, viu?Mas,fazer o que, minha vida é uma porcaria mesmo...u.uArigatou pela review!Kisu!

**Nebula Chang:**Oii!Hehe, realmente o Kouga está violento...XDMas é que, como eu sempre leio fics com um Kouga 'bonzinho até demais' com a Kagome, pensei em fazer algo totalmente oposto...heheMasmo assim, espero que tenha gostado...Nha, se eu não colocar My December, você pode me xingar o quanto quiser, pode ma bater, me matar...Que eu ajudo com todo o prazer viu?Essa música é ma-ra-vi-lho-sa, se eu não colocar, eu mesma me mato, hehe...Mas, vou colocar ela beeem lá para frente, provavelmente quando eles já estiverem fazendo turnês e tudo, ok?Arigatou pela review e pelo voto=DD Bjinhus

**Hitomi-chan:**Yo miguinha!Nha, é verdade, o Kouga está violento...XDÉ para não ficar igual às outras inúmeras fics que li...Mas espero que não se importe, hehe...Hm, From The Inside, se não me engano também empatou...Não lembro direito...Mas, eu preciso colocá-la na fic, pois ela é liiiinda!Arigatou pelos elogios, miga! Bjkinhas

**Akane-chan:**Hao miguinha...Nha, não fala isso, li as fics que você me mandou por e-mail, estão muito boas, hehe...Eu não roubei talento de ninguém, a não ser da pior escritora do mundo...Digo, não roubei o talento dela, pois ela sou eu, então não tem como eu roubar talento de mim mesma, né?XDHehe, seu voto foi atendido!BTH p/ você miguinhaa!Hehe, eu gostei da idéia de escrever no final do cap 'capítulo em homenagem à minha amiga Akane-chan', mas vale lembrar que você não foi a única que votou em BTH, neh...?huahuahuaXDBjkinhas miga!

**Tassi Higurashi:**Oi!Hehe, tá aqui a atualização, espero que tenha gostado=D(se bem que na minha opinião tá uma b----...u.u)Bom, quanto à sua sugestão, eu, em minha opinião, prefiro pegar músicas internacionais(sou chiqueXDzoera...u.u)...Mas não pretendo pegar somente LP, Evanescence e Nightwish, é que são três das minhas bandas preferidas...Mas também planejo pegar músicas do Offspring, Metallica, Blink, The Rasmus, Angra...hehe Até Incubus é legalzinho...Minha amiga sugeriu Avril Lavigne, Britney Spears, Alanis Morisette(é assim que se escreve?), e coisas desse tipo, mas eu não curto muito...Mesmo assim, vou ver se coloco algumas diferentes mesmo...hehe.Valeu pela sugestão, viu?Espero que continue acompanhando!Bjuss

ps:Arigatou por ter revisado o cap miguinhaaa

**Samy Higurashi:** Oii miguinhaa!Nha, ué...Eu não avisei?[pensando] Será que eu avisei sua a irmã dela e ela não...?Ué...Ué...[Pensando] Bom, de qualquer forma, você descobriu sobre ela, leu e gostouXD Nha, arigatou pela review, o cap está aqui.Vou ver se coloco Nemo, ok?É uma música linda, e o clipe também, hehe.Bjuss

Domo Arigatou à Hikari-chan(Tassi Higurashi) por revisar este capítulo para mim.Valeu migaa!!=DD

Arigatou à Sesshoumaru-sama por aparecer na fic novamente e me salvar novamente!(A fic iria ficar com apenas umas 5 ou 6 páginas do Word...Resumindo, o Sesshy sempre aparece nos momentos de 'desinspiração contínua' desta insignificante fic writer...XD)

Nha, é isso.Domo arigatou à todas as leitoras que foram gentis com esta insignificante fic writer e fizeram-na feliz!!Apesar, é claro, de alguns acontecimentos que me deixaram meio mal...Mas, é pessoal, nada a ver com a fic, nem sei por quê estou falando(escrevendoXD) isso aqui, hehe

Ah sim!Tenho que dar um pequeno aviso sobre AV(Não, ela não vai sair do ar...Vcs acharam realmente que eu teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas agora q a fic passou as 100 reviews?nem morta, hehe...Vlw pela ajuda minna-san=DD):Eu não tenho idéia de quando vou começar a escrever o capítulo 13...Devido à esses malditos acontecimentos, que eu preferia que não tivessem acontecido...Por isso...Bom...Ahn...Ando 'meio' desanimada esses dias, custei para escrever essa m---- de capítulo(na minha opinião está uma m----...u.u)...Mesmo assim espero reviews... É algo tão simples, só clicar em 'go' ali em baixo...

Kisu kisu

Sango-chan


	4. Anymore

Disclaimer: Pela Quarta vez nesta fic eu volto a repetir: Inu-Yasha e os outros personagens da série (infelizmente) não pertencem à mim, e sim à maravilhosa autora de mangás Takahashi Rumiko-sensei.Todos os direitos são reservados.Porém, a fic é minha, portanto, todos(ou quase todos) os direitos dela também são totalmente reservados(XD q disclaimer giganteXD)

Capítulo 4-Anymore...

_**Listening, Crawling, Saying,**_

_**Something, Hearing,**_

_**Anymore...**_

Eram apenas palavras soltas, em seu caderno. Palavras, que gostaria de usar algum dia para falar sobre alguma coisa, a respeito de si mesma.No entanto, ainda estava à procura de um motivo _real_ para poder utilizar tais palavras.

Sua aula mais odiada, Física, estava a ser lecionada por seu respectivo professor, fazendo-a encarar, de cinco em cinco minutos, as horas, em seu relógio de pulso.Dali alguns instantes, o sinal para o intervalo finalmente tocaria, libertando-a de tal inferno.

-Terminamos nossa matéria por temos mais algum tempo, gostaria de informar-lhes de que, a partir da semana que vem, por volta de Quarta ou Quinta-feira, teremos conosco uma nova aluna, transferida de uma das unidades do colégio existentes em Toyokawa.Já a conheci, é uma garota muito gentil e educada.Peço para que ajam do mesmo modo em sua recepção.-Ouvia sem alguma atenção as palavras que o professor estava a dizer, torcendo para que seu tormento terminasse logo.E, pela primeira vez, algum desejo seu fora atendido.Logo após o professor pronunciar a palavra 'recepção', o sinal toca, fazendo-a pular de felicidade, internamente.

Todos ali presentes começaram a levantar-se aos poucos, e ela fez o mesmo.

Saiu da sala em seus habituais passos lentos, e caminhou até um local onde quase nunca havia pessoas. Quando, porém, ia seguir até o banco mais próximo, ouviu uma voz muito familiar. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore qualquer, e pôs-se a ouvir a conversa.

-É melhor não, Kouga.Sua namorada, Kagome, pode estar vendo algo.

-Feh!E quem liga para aquela garotinha?Deixe de se preocupar com meras besteiras Ayame!- Perdeu o oxigênio por alguns instantes, ao ouvir tais palavras de seu namorado.Ele, que sempre a machucou e fez questão de ameaçar de morte qualquer garoto que ousasse se aproximar dela, por mero ciúmes, dizendo isso...-"_É um tanto irônico...Feh!Então quer dizer que o desprezível verme que, por ciúmes não deixava que eu me aproximasse de nenhum garoto, diz que sou uma besteira e uma garotinha...Interessante saber disso._"-Pensou, percebendo um líquido quente rolar por sua face.-"_Lágrimas...Há quanto tempo não me sinto desse jeito...? Com...Raiva...? Raiva...É impressionante...É impressionante o fato de eu sentir algo tão belo por alguém tão...Imprestável como Hibiki Kouga...Feh. Deprimente."-_Sorriu, fazendo questão de deixar suas lágrimas caírem silenciosas, manchando sua face aos poucos.

Sentia raiva.Não pelo fato de ela estar sendo traída, para ela, aquilo era o de menos...Ela sempre soube que aquilo que ele sentia por ela, não passava de obsessão.Sentia raiva por Ter sido enganada, e por Ter sido tão idiota a ponto de manter uma relação durante dois anos com Kouga.Em suas lágrimas, não havia um vestígio sequer de tristeza. Somente raiva, e acima de tudo, muito ódio.

Resolveu parar de derramar lágrimas, em sua opinião, tão belas, pelo rapaz, e sair dali. Começou a andar vagarosa e silenciosamente na direção oposta, com um pequeno sorriso formado em seus lábios.

-...Uma mera besteira...Uma garotinha...-Murmurou.- Lembrarei-me de suas palavras, Hibiki Kouga.Prepare-se, pois seu querido "brinquedinho", resolveu voltar-se contra você.Veremos o que poderá fazer contra isso...Verme desprezível.-O sorriso em seus lábios crescia a cada palavra andar, distraída com estes pensamentos, acabando por tropeçar.

-----

-Kagome?-Perguntou o hanyou, amparando a colegial que acabara de tropeçar, e estava indo de encontro ao chão.-O que aconteceu?

-Nada demais, Inu-Yasha...- Respondeu a colegial, soltando-se, aos poucos, dos braços de Inu-Yasha.

-Como assim 'nada de mais'?!Estava chorando, não é?-Perguntou o hanyou, percebendo que o cheiro de lágrimas ainda podia ser claramente sentido na colegial.

-Estive...Estive sim.E por uma coisa terrivelmente boba...

-Não quer me contar?

-São coisas pessoais, Inu-Yasha.A única pessoa que precisa saber delas, sou eu.

-Tudo bem...Ah sim!Antes que eu me esqueça, Kagome...Tem um amigo meu querendo entrar para a banda...

-Ele toca alguma coisa?

-Bom...

-Inu-Yasha, foi você quem criou a banda...Se você quiser, você o aceita, oras!

-Kagome...

-O que foi?

-Você está simplesmente insuportável.

-"timo, se estou insuportável, por quê não vai para longe de mim?

-Olha aqui sua...!

-Ora ora, o que temos aqui...-A conversa foi interrompida pela pessoa que Kagome menos queria encontrar naquele momento...Kouga.O rapaz sorria sarcástico, porém, visivelmente irritado.-Pensei ter dito para não se aproximar novamente deste...Inseto.-Disse o youkai, voltando sua atenção para o hanyou, e encarado-o com desprezo e superioridade.

-Olha só, se não é o filhote de lobo...-Disse Inu-Yasha, no mesmo tom. Sabia que Kagome poderia Ter morrido por causa do que fez à ela naquele dia?Bem, pela sua cara, você sabe...Então, acho que está na hora de dar o troco...- Completou, enquanto 'socava' a mão esquerda, com a direita.

-Cale a boca verme!

-O único verme aqui, é você, Kouga.-A voz de Kagome soou fria, fazendo até mesmo Inu-Yasha, e o próprio Kouga se assustarem um pouco, e voltarem sua atenção à ela.

-O que disse...?

-Por acaso é surdo?!Disse que o único verme aqui é **você.** Saia daqui imediatamente.-Ao ouvir as palavras da colegial, um ódio imenso acabou por invadir o youkai lobo.Num ato inconsciente, levantou a mão direita, e teria acertado no rosto de Kagome, se esta não tivesse parado-a poucos instantes antes de ser atingida.-Já me cansei Kouga.-Kagome apertava o máximo que podia o braço de Kouga.Era uma forma de descontar sua raiva.-Me cansei...

-E posso saber do quê?!

-Ora, não se faça de desentendido! Kouga, você estava de rolo com a tal Ayame o tempo todo, não estava?!

-D-Do que está falando?!

-Kouga...Esse teatrinho de quinta categoria não irá funcionar comigo...Não mais...Eu **vi**, Kouga...**Vi** e **ouvi** tudo!Você estava conversando com a tal Ayame, querendo beijá-la a força, e acabou descartando a possibilidade da _garotinha sem importância _ver você!Acontece que foi um descuido do _mestre_...Um descuido fatal...

-Eu não sei do que está fal...

-Cale a sua boca! Eu sempre agüentei qualquer tipo de ferimentos que me causou, Kouga.Agüentei por dois anos inúmeros cortes e marcas de tapas...É muito tempo, sabia?Dois anos, Kouga, **dois anos!**-Kagome enfatizou as dúas últimas palavras que saíram de sua boca.- E você ainda teve a coragem de...Me enganar...-Cerrava os punhos, e contava mentalmente até dez, na esperança de se acalmar.- Fique com sua Ayame, já que a _garotinha _não tem importância alguma para você!Já que sou tão...Insignificante, preocupe-se com coisas mais interessantes, e **me esqueça!**

-Do que você est...

-Ainda não entendeu?Então deixe-me explicar em apenas três palavras:**está tudo acabado.**-Disse a garota, sem permitir que uma lágrima sequer manchasse sua face.No entanto, o intenso ódio podia ser percebido claramente na face de Kagome.

-C-Como você...!

-Saia daqui agora...-Kagome pronunciou tais palavras cerrando os punhos, e contando mentalmente até dez, tentando conter sua raiva, e impedir à si mesma de dizer coisas piores ao lobo.

-Kag...

-Não ouviu, filhote de lobo?!Caia fora!

-Olhe aqui, você não tem nada com minha Kagome, então fique fora disso!-Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir 'minha Kagome'.No mesmo instante, virou-se com os olhos mais frios que qualquer pessoa ou youkai já testemunhara.Olhos de alguém com muitas mágoas e ressentimentos passados, mas que ficaram guardados em seu coração como cicatrizes eternas.Olhos de quem não teria compaixão, e seria até mesmo capaz de matar alguém, sorrindo ao ver o sangue por entre seus dedos, e espalhado pelo chão, cobrindo inteiramente o corpo da vítima.

Continuava a fitar friamente o rapaz, que também não parava de encará-la, fitando os olhos que tanto adorava perfurarem-lhe a alma.

-Você...-Começou a colegial, demonstrando frieza descomunal em sua voz, assim como em seu olhar.-Disse 'minha Kagome'...?

-O-O que tem de errado, eu sempre te chamei assim...

-Kouga...A partir do momento em que eu disse 'está tudo acabado', você não tem mais o direito de me chamar assim.

-O-Olha aqui, Kagome...Q-Quando você me viu falando essas coisas com Ayame?!

-Agora há pouco!Ali, naquele local.-Disse apontando para o local, que não se encontrava muito longe dali.

-Mas Kagome, eu estava na sala de aula até agora há pouco!

-Não minta para mim, Hibiki Kouga...

-Olhe.Se quiser eu trago Ayame até aqui.Ela estava na sala de aula também, mas saiu antes de mim para comprar lanche.

-Pois chame-a!-Desafiou.Sabia que Kouga não teria coragem de chamar Ayame, e mesmo se chamasse, sabia que Ayame tinha fama de sempre dizer a verdade.

-Muito bem, espere aqui.

-"timo.-pôs-se a esperar, ao ver que Kouga já se encontrava longe.-Inu-Yasha...Por favor, me deixe sozinha...

-Feh!Como quiser...Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo Kagome...Lembre-se de que ele é um youkai...E ainda por cima, um lobo...

-Não se preocupe...Já estou com ele há dois anos, sei bem do que ele é capaz e do que não é...

-Não teria tanta certeza disso...-Murmurou

-Disse algo?

-N-nada não.Vou falar com meu amigo, dizer que ele pode entrar na banda.Assim teremos um baterista.

-"timo, faça isso.-Inu-Yasha assentiu com a cabeça, com o olhar um tanto preocupado.Virou-se e começou a andar em direção a um rapaz de cabelos negros.

Poucos minutos depois, Kouga chega com Ayame.

-E então...?

-Ayame, me diga, não é verdade que eu fiquei na sala de aula até agora há pouco?

-Sim...Tanto é que eu saí para comprar lanche e você ainda estava lá falando com seus amigos sobre Inu-Yasha...-Kagome não se conformou com as palavras de Ayame.Sabia que Ayame estava mentindo...Mas não podia argumentar, já que eles estavam em maioria.Resolveu ceder.

A pedido de Kouga, Ayame se retirou.

-Você ainda não acredita, não é mesmo...?

-Sei muito bem que vocês estão mentindo, Kouga...

-Olha, então, façamos o seguinte: Hoje é segunda, não é?

-Sim.Isso é óbvio, já que ontem foi domingo.

-Muito interessante a piada.-Disse sarcástico.-Bom, voltando, se até o fim desta semana você conseguir provar que estou te traindo, fazemos o que quer e terminamos.Mas, se não conseguir provar, terá de me dar uma segunda chance.

-Por mim tudo b--!-Acabou por ser calada por um beijo da parte de Kouga.Kagome, que normalmente achara os carinhos de Kouga maravilhosos, agora não via sentimento algum neles...Separaram-se, pois a colegial não permitiu que o rapaz aprofundasse o beijo.-Até o fim da semana...Está proibido de fazer isto comigo.-Disse, fria.

-Tudo bem...Leve-me as provas que conseguir juntar na sexta-feira, após a aula...Espero ansiosamente por este dia...

-Eu também, Kouga...-Sorriu internamente.Finalmente conseguiria afastar-se de Kouga.

----

-E então, já conseguiu as provas?-Pergunta o hanyou.

-Não...Está muito difícil...Não os encontro em lugar algum...

-Kagome!Amanhã é sexta!Se não encontrá-las...

-Sei bem o que vai acontecer, não precisa ficar me lembrando toda santa hora!

-Ora...Eu só queria ajudar...

-Pode começar a me ajudar não atrapalhando!

-Tudo bem então, senhorita 'Não me atrapalhe'!Vire-se sozinha!

-É o que venho fazendo durante toda a minha vida!

-"timo!-Disse, virando-se e começando a andar na direção oposta à que a colegial se encontrava.

----

-E então, conseguiu as provas?-Perguntou o lobo, sarcástico, enquanto caminhava lentamente na direção da colegial, que parecia completamente frustrada.Sorriu ao ver a expressão da garota, que permaneceu silenciosa durante algum tempo, o que fez Kouga chegar a conclusão de que a resposta era negativa.-Bem, pelo jeito parece que não...Meus pêsames Kagome.-Disse, sorrindo cinicamente.

-Idiota...Só preciso de mais algum tempo...

-Sinto muito, mas fizemos um acordo Kagome...Promessa é divida, lembra-se?-Pronunciou a frase, puxando a garota para perto de si.Seus lábios estavam cada vez mais próximos, até que Kagome, num ato inconsciente, ao mesmo tempo em que proposital, empurrou-o, soltando-se em seguida.

-Nunca mais...Volte a fazer isso.-Disse a garota, permitindo que seu ódio transparecesse em seus olhos.Virou-se, e começou a andar.-Posso Ter de te dar uma nova chance, Kouga...Mas eu ainda encontrarei essas malditas _provas_...Neste dia, sua máscara irá cair...Me aguarde...-Murmurou.

-Aguardo ansiosamente por este dia, _minha_ Kagome.- Estremeceu ao ouvir tais palavras soarem num sussurro, em seu ouvido.Virou-se bruscamente, acabando por encontrar os lábios de Kouga sobre os seus.

Tentava, inutilmente, se soltar, mas acabou correspondendo aos carinhos do youkai, enquanto uma silenciosa lágrima manchava sua face.

----

Seguiu na direção ao local em que Kagome costumava ficar, e acabou por deparar-se com uma cena, não muito agradável à seus olhos. Viu a amiga beijando o youkai lobo.

Uma pontada de ódio surgiu subitamente em seu peito.Sabia que Kagome não gostava de Kouga, e não podia fazer nada...

Uma pontada de dor.Não entendia o por quê de tal sentimento, mas não gostava de ver sua amiga e Kouga juntos...

Resolveu por sair daquele local, a cena já o estava çou a andar para a direção oposta, decidido a ajudar a amiga a encontrar as supostas provas, o mais rápido possível.

----

Encontrava-se naquele instante, no banheiro de sua casa, lavando continuamente seu rosto, em especial, os lábios.

Saíra correndo do colégio, após empurrar Kouga pela segunda vez naquele dia.

-"_Não foi um beijo, pode Ter sido qualquer coisa, menos um beijo...!Youkai desgraçado, você me paga!_"-Pensava, enquanto continuava lavando seus lábios.

Acabou por cansar-se de jogar água em si mesma, e retornou ao seu quarto.

Abriu uma gaveta qualquer, retirando de lá um caderno. Folheou-o até encontrar uma página em branco.

Turbilhões de idéias começaram a se formar em sua mente, ao recordar-se de tudo o que havia ocorrido naquela semana. Sentou-se em sua cama, e começou a escrever...

**I don't know why I am here listening to you anymore**

**I can't explain how I feel anymore**

Do you even love me anymore? 

_Não sei por quê estou aqui ouvindo você outra vez,_

_Não posso explicar como me sinto_

_Você me amaria outra vez?_

"_Não sei por quê te escutei aquele dia, Kouga...Eu queria terminar tudo, mas acabei conseguindo o contrário, graças à pena...Feh!Vencida pela pena...Logo por um sentimento tão...Repugnante..._" –Pensava, enquanto inúmeras palavras ecoavam em sua mente e eram passadas, subitamente, para o papel.

**There is something crawling in the back of my head**

**saying "why do I take this anymore?"**

**there is something wrong and I can't take it anymore**

_Há algo rastejando atrás de minha cabeça_

_Dizendo "por que tenho que suportar isso outra vez?"_

_Há algo errado e não posso suportar mais_

"_Eu já sei que há algo completamente errado...Eu já sei que não posso mais suportar...Há uma voz em minha mente, provavelmente a voz de minha alma gritando...Perguntando o por quê de eu estar suportando tudo isso novamente..._"- Suas mãos moviam-se em atos um tanto inconscientes da parte de Kagome. Escrevia, de acordo com os sentimentos que dominavam sua alma naquele instante. Depois de desabafar consigo mesma, veria o que havia escrito...No momento, aquilo nada importava.

**Can you tell me why I am here hearing things in the back of my**

**head?**

**Listening to things I have never heard before**

**Things I thought I never would hear**

**I guess things aren't the same**

**anymore**

_Você pode me dizer porque estou aqui ouvindo coisas atrás de_

_minha cabeça?_

_Ouvindo coisas que eu nunca ouvi antes_

_Coisas que pensei que nunca iria ouvir_

_As coisas não serão as mesmas _

_outra vez_

"_Minha alma grita incansavelmente... Fala sobre coisas que nunca ouvi antes, me dá conselhos que nunca pensei que iria ouvir... Diz que as coisas não serão as mesmas... Não se repetirão... Mais uma vez..._"

**There is something crawling in the back of my head**

**saying "why do I take this anymore?"**

**there is something wrong and I can't take it anymore**

_Há algo rastejando atrás de minha cabeça_

_Dizendo "por que tenho que suportar isso outra vez?"_

_Há algo errado e não posso suportar mais_

"_Não quero mais suportar isso... Minha alma ainda não se cansou de gritar... Grita, perguntando-me 'por que você está tendo que passar por tudo isso novamente? Não teria uma maneira mais simples de resolver tudo isso?' E eu já me cansei... Cansei-me de responder que não sabia, cansei-me de permanecer mergulhada em mares infinitos de questões... Quero encontrar uma solução rapidamente... Já não é mais uma questão de querer ou não... É uma questão de necessidade..._"

**Who cares about me?**

**Who cares about you?**

**Things just aren't the same**

**anymore**

_Quem se importa comigo?_

_Quem se importa com você?_

Coisas que apenas não serão as mesmas Outra vez 

Outra vez...

Perguntava-se quantas vezes isso tornaria a acontecer, constrangendo-a cada vez mais...

-Não posso mais suportar...Não mais...-Acabou por adormecer, em meio a pensamentos relacionados à Kouga.

----

-_Não encontrou sua amiga novamente?_

-Encontrei sim.Mas ela está enfrentando certos problemas, e está mais insuportável do que o normal...

-_É mesmo?Que pena...Gostaria que me apresentasse logo ela._

_-_Putz...Você não aprende mesmo...Não pense que terá sorte com ela, ela é uma garota séria e já tem um _namorado_.-Inu-Yasha pronunciou a palavra 'namorado' com uma voz aparentando estar enojada, e ao mesmo tempo, desprezando a mesma.

-_E por acaso o namorado dela é você?_

-Claro que não idiota!!

-_Ora...Vai saber..._

-Está cansado de saber que eu odeio esse tipo de coisa...

-_Mas você gosta dela, não é?_

-Somente como amiga.

-_Hm...E como ela é fisicamente?_

-Ahn?

-_Perguntei como ela é fisicamente..._

-Ah...Bom...Tem a pele um tanto pálida, olhos de cor azul - acinzentado, cabelos mais ou menos na altura do busto, pouco abaixo dos ombros, de coloração preto - azulada.-Os olhos de Inu-Yasha possuíam, naquele momento, um brilho gentil, o que nunca havia acontecido antes. Sua voz soava serena, e seu olhar encontrava-se perdido.-É possuidora de beleza surreal, quando a ver, creio que não saberá se está perante uma garota ou um anjo.

-_Inu-Yasha..._

-Diga.

-_Não me resta mais dúvidas...Você gosta dela._

-Ora, não diga besteiras depravado!Como eu posso gostar de alguém que conheci há pouco mais de uma semana?!

-_Não acredita em amor à primeira vista?!-_A voz do garoto do outro lado da linha soou um tanto indignada.

-Feh!É ridículo ouvir alguém falando sobre isso...Nós não estamos num conto de fadas, Miroku.Estamos na realidade.

-_Certo, tudo bem...Mas ainda acho que gosta dela._

-Vá se danar miserável!

-_Bom, brincadeiras à parte, essa tal Kagome deve ser muito bonita mesmo._

-Feh!Pode ser bonita, mas é insuportável...Principalmente agora, por causa do namoradinho dela.

-_Inu-Yasha, ao invés de você ficar aí se remoendo de tanto ciúmes, por quê não vai até a casa dela e a reconforta?_

-**Idiota**, eu já disse que não gosto dela! Feh! Apresento-a Segunda feira.-Disse, desligando o telefone na cara do amigo.- Feh! Amor à primeira vista...Não vejo sentido algum nisso...E eu definitivamente não gosto dela...-Murmurou, e sentou-se em sua cama e jogou o telefone para o lado.-Será...Que Kagome já está melhor...?-Perguntou à si mesmo, pegando o telefone novamente e discando o número do Higurashi-jinja.

----

-Alô?

-_Kagome?_

-É você, Inu-Yasha?

-_"ó!Parabéns, você reconheceu minha voz pela primeira vez!_

-Diga logo o que quer!

-_Feh! Liguei para saber se estava melhor, mas pelo visto continua na mesma...-_Disse o hanyou, desanimado.

-E como não estaria?Aquele canalha ousou...

-_É, eu sei...Eu vi...Mas vi também que você estava retribuindo..._

-Contra minha vontade.Olha, Inu-Yasha, eu não estou muito bem para falar dessas coisas por telefone, então...

-_Se quiser, posso ir até aí..._

-Não precisa se incomodar Inu-Yasha...

-_Não é incomodo.Aquele filhote de lobo merece um belo castigo...Por mim, eu o matava de uma vez..._

-Não é preciso ser violento...Se ele foi sincero q respeito de seus sentimentos esta semana, a melhor punição que ele poderia Ter seria ficar sem a sua _garotinha_...

-_"timo.Kagome, vamos encontrar essas provas e esfregar na cara daquele miserável._

-Inu-Yasha...

-_O que foi, eu disse algo errado?_

-Não...Muito obrigada...Ainda quer vir aqui?Podemos inventar algo para passar o tempo...

-_"tima idéia...Não vou incomodar?_

-Claro que não!Pelo contrario, eu ficaria feliz.

_-Certo, à que horas posso ir aí?_

-Agora mesmo, se quiser.

-_"timo, estou indo. Aproveito e falo sobre o depravad...Digo, sobre meu amigo que entrou para a banda._

-Ah, você deixou ele entrar?

-_Você deu possibilidade de escolha à mim.Portanto, eu deixei..._

-Tudo bem...

_-Não se preocupe, o cara é fera quando o assunto é bateria._

-Assim espero...

-_Bom, estou indo..._

-Estarei esperando.

-_Ok, meu amor_.- Começou sarcástico.

-Não demore, querido.Sabe que não vivo sem você.-Retrucou a garota, do mesmo modo. Inu-Yasha sentiu uma felicidade imensa invadir seu corpo ao ouvir a frase da colegial, sendo seguida por um sentimento quente e reconfortante.

-_"Feh!Besteira...Pura besteira_"-Pensou.-_Até logo!_-Disse.

-Até.-Desligou o telefone ao pronunciar tais palavras.-"_Até que é bom Ter um amigo como ele...Só de falar com ele, senti que, por alguns instantes, minha raiva havia diminuído..."-_Pensava a colegial, enquanto colocava o telefone em sua base.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nhoii...

Nhaff...Capítulo extremamente curto, uma verdadeira porcaria...u.u Está pior do que os outros, acho que é porque eu estou enfrentando um enorme bloqueio, e estou assim há pouco mais de dois meses...

Consegui terminar por um milagre, eu havia escrito somente até a página cinco, em dois meses e bolinhas...Gomen pela demora e pelo capítulo completamente 'enche lingüiça' ne minna-san...-.- Mas tem algo de bom!O maravilhoso Miroku entrou em cena(XD)!Ele é lindo, apesar de hentai...Mas acho que o Inu, o Sesshy e o Bankotsu ainda ganhamXD...Vou tentar deixar o Houshi bem kawaii nesta fic...Ah sim!E vou por o exército dos sete aqui também, huahauhau(XD)

Gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo à:

**Tassi Higurashi:** Oi Miga!o/ Nossa...x.x enquanto você escreve nove caps da sua fic eu empaco em quatro, hahahaXDNhaa, vlw pela review, é muito bom saber que está gostandoD!Espero que este cap a tenha agradado também!Kisu!!

**RoXnaomiRoX:** Nha, me avise quando colocar suas fics aqui, para eu dar uma passadinha láDNha, ITE vai aparecer sim, tem que aparecerD Eu AMO ITE, estou ouvindo ela agorinha))Hehe, espero que goste do que vou fazer c/ Kagura/Sesshy/Rin...E quanto ao barro-ambulante-enchedor-de-sacos(XD), ela vai aparecer sim, mas não como uma ex-namorada...Esse negócio de kikyou ser ex-namorada do Inu é realmente mtu clichê...Hehe, que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz!D Espero que este cap a tenha agradado também...Gomen pela demora para atualizar!Kisu!

**Kagome Kinomoto:**Minha nee-chan quilidaao/Falei c/ você hoje, né?hehe...Nha, que pena que não deu para a gente se encontrar na Liba hoje...Quem sabe um outro dia, eles vão montar a banda?Se-gre-doXD(amo falar isso, hauhauah) Nha, espero que tenha gostado desse cap!E sua fic 'Away' é linda, viu?Kisuu!

**Carol Higurashi Li:** Nhoii!Hehe, às vezes eu fico assim também, sem problemasD Que bom que está gostando da fic!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também!Kisuu!

**Akane Tendou**: Nhoii!Nha, sem problemas, o importante é que você leu e gostou da ficDHai, você não é a única que me diz que lembra a história do Bem e da Amy...Mas acredite, eu só fui ver a história deles depoisXDHai, eu vou por BmtL e GU sim)) amo essas músicas!Hm...Matar o Kouga eu não vou...Mas vou fazer ele sofrer, Muhauhauahuahauhau Risada manigna eu posso gostar dele, mas nessa fic, ele realmente está um saco...Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também!Kisu!

**CaHh Kinomoto:**Yo manaa!Nha, que bom que gostou do cap!!Espero que tenha gostado desse também!Kisus!!

**Samy Higurashi:**Yo...hehe, o Sesshy não apareceu nesse cap...Gomen ne...hehe...Mas garanto que ele ainda vai aparecer bastante...Kisus!

**Nebula Chang:** Yo!!Hai, My December é lindaDdhaha, quando eu escrevi a parte do poema, lembrei de mim mesmaXDSou meio esquisita mesmo, hehe!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!Kisu!

**Hitomi-chan:** Yo!Que bom que gostou do cap migaa!Hai, o passado da K-chan é constrangedor...Mas o Inu com certeza vai ajudá-la!Espero que tenah gostado desse cap também...Kisu!

**Haruna:**Oii!Nha, não tem importância, o bom é que você tenha gostado!DDHai, Kouga terá uma punição sim...Se ele não tiver, eu me mato, hauahuah(acho que todos iriam ficr felizes, hahahaXD)...Hm...Eu pretendo não demorar com o 'love' entre Inu/Kag, assim como estou fazendo em AV...E quanto à 'mim' e ao houshi...Bom, o houshi já apareceu, e 'eu' vou aparecer em breveDE não são idiotices!Fico muito feliz em responder comentáriosDD Kisu, e espero que tenha gostado do cap!!

**Akane-chan:**Uau...Ak-chan, você escreveu a mesma review 3 vezes...o.o Hehe, que bom que gostou do cap migaDD Espero que tenha gostado desse tambem!Kisu!!

**Kimie:** Konnichi wa Kimie-chan!!Atashi wa zenbu wo wakatta!!REVIEW wo kaita domo arigatou!!Kono dai yon wa ni mo REVIEW wo kaitekudasai ne!Jya!Matta ne!

Um arigatou especial à **Amanda** (do colégioXD) que é viciada em Linkin Park e me deu a idéia de colocar Anymore no capítulo 4, ao invés de Going Under...Anymore é muito linda, e ainda por cima tinha muito mais a ver com o capítulo...Valeu mesmo miga!D

É isso.Domo arigatou à quem lê esta..._Coisa_ e não comenta também D Somente o fato de lerem me alegra muito! E, se por acaso acharem que meu fracasso merece alguma crítica (o mais provávelXD), elogio(o mais Improvável...) ou sugestão, onegai, não hesitem em falarDD Suas opiniões são muitíssimo importantes para mim!

Caso queiram deixar sua 'marquinha' aqui, é só clicar em 'Go' ali em baixo...ok?

Kisu from,

Arashi

ps : Minna, gomen!Eu esqueci de colocar o nome e a banda que canta a música do capítulo anterior...

Capítulo 3:_Breaking The Habit-by Linkin Park_

Capítulo 4:_Anymore-by Linkin Park_

Ps2: Há um lugar no capítulo 3, em que tem '- !'.Nessa parte, era para estar escrito '-E sonhe comigo!' ok? É só...Kisus!


	5. One Step Closer

Disclaimer:O que posso dizer...?Takahashi Rumiko-sensei tem todos os

direitos sobre o anime/manga Inu-Yasha...Eu só peguei os personagens "emprestados" para colocar num monte de delírios idiotas e exageradamente sem noção...

Capítulo 5:One Step Closer 

Encontrava-se atordoada.Sentia raiva.Raiva por não ter conseguido

encontrar as supostas provas...Raiva por não poder fazer nada...Por não ter conseguido se livrar de Kouga numa oportunidade aparentemente perfeita...

Aguardava pacientemente pela chegada de Inu-Yasha.Acreditava que

somente o hanyou seria capaz de amenizar tal angústia.Sentia vontade de desaparecer...Para ela, esta era a única maneira de ficar livre... Desaparecer...Sim, era a solução perfeita.Sentia que estava à um passo de explodir...E a única forma de se _salvar_, seria sumindo.

A imagem de Inu-Yasha apareceu em sua mente.A personalidade dele,

sarcástica, um tanto agressiva, grosseira e mal-educada a irritava profundamente...Mas ao mesmo tempo, fazia-a lembrar-se de que estava viva...Fazia-a acreditar que poderia continuar vivendo... Conversar com ele, fazia com que seu coração suspirasse aliviado.Sentia que poderia confiar-lhe sua vida...Nunca havia se sentido assim antes.Por esta razão, não fazia idéia do que ocorria com si mesma.Apenas estava certa de que queria muito vê-lo novamente.

No entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração se acalmava ao lembrar-se de Inu-Yasha, parecia ficar cada vez mais atordoado, devido à lembranças desagradáveis, relacionadas à ele...E à Kouga.O hanyou a havia defendido, no entanto, o que ela poderia fazer?Enquanto não encontrasse provas concretas, encontrava-se _inofensiva_ aos olhos de Kouga.

Sabia que Inu-Yasha não a deixaria na mão, apesar de terem se conhecido há pouco tempo.Ambos encontrariam um jeito de se livrarem de Kouga.

-"_Kouga...Não creio...Não consigo acreditar que ainda consigo pensar em você...E pensar que um dia eu já cheguei a confiar cegamente em você...Deprimente..._"

----

-Vai sair?

-Não Sesshoumaru. Estou calçando meus tênis apenas porque sou um idiota.

-Ah, resolveu admitir?Então quer dizer que está amadurecendo, irmãozinho?

-Feh!Não comece _Sesshy-chan_...-Disse Inu-Yasha, de forma sarcástica, enfatizando o apelido tão _querido_ pelo irmão.-Eu vou sair sim, irei até o Higurashi-jinja.

-Fazer o quê lá?Se purificar?Ou quem sabe comprar aqueles ridículos e inúteis pedaços de papéis que os humanos insistem em afirmar que têm poder espiritual gigantesco e que estarão protegidos enquanto estiverem com eles?

-Nenhum dos dois, _Sesshy_.Vou lá apenas para ajudar uma amiga.

-Ajudar...?Resolveu virar sacerdote agora?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru, com o sarcasmo estampado em sua face.-Ah...Sacerdote _Inu-chan_...-A voz de Sesshoumaru, assim como a de seu irmão, segundos atrás, soou sarcástica e com o apelido enfatizado.-Soa tão bonitinho...

-Feh.Não tenho tempo para suas infantilidades de sempre Sesshoumaru.-Disse, cortando o amável diálogo rudemente e voltando-se para seu irmão, que adquirira semblante um tanto sério.

-Aquela garota...A tal Kagome...É ela quem você está indo auxiliar? -Ia protestar, mas manteve-se calado, num ato inconsciente.Não entendia o porquê de estar agindo daquela maneira, era tão mais simples dizer 'sim, é ela' e sair do aposento de uma vez...O silêncio começava a predominar no ambiente, até que foi quebrado por Inu-Yasha.

-Sim...É ela.- Ouviu um suave suspiro de Sesshoumaru.Um suspiro...Que expressava alívio?!

-Inu-Yasha...

-O que é?

-...Não...É nada.-Cerrou os olhos e adquiriu semblante plácido.Alguns instantes depois, retornou à fitar o irmão, e disse, em tom um tanto autoritário.- Ajude-a no que for preciso...Pude perceber, há alguns dias atrás, que ela enfrenta vários tipos de problemas, e que é do tipo de pessoa que guarda estes sentimentos dentro de si, acabando por se machucar ainda mais...Por isso, ajude-a, sempre que puder.-Encarou Inu-Yasha sério, e um tanto confuso pelas feições do hanyou.-O que foi?!

-Feh...Nada demais...-Virou-se e abriu a porta.- Estou surpreso, Sesshoumaru.Você não é o tipo de pessoa que costuma falar sobre ajudar o próximo. Ou seu lado _humano_ está despertando, ou você se apaixonou por Kagome...

-Ciúmes, irmãozinho?-Perguntou o mais velho, em tom de deboche.

-Claro que não, idiota!Kagome é apenas minha **amiga**!-Passou pela porta, e pouco antes de fechá-la, Sesshoumaru pôde ouvir uma pequena frase, dita de forma grosseira. -E não volte a repetir isso, ouviu bem?!- Instantes após a voz de Inu-Yasha ecoar pelo local, o barulho da porta sendo fechada com força tomou seu lugar.

-Não me apaixonei...E meu lado humano também não está despertanto, Inu-Yasha...Só disse isso, pois realmente simpatizei com esta garota...E além do mas...-Sesshoumaru adquiriu novamente um semblante sereno.- Ajudá-la, é uma pequena forma de retribuir tudo o que ela ainda fará por você...

----

-Kagome-chan, seu amigo está aqui!- A suave voz da dona da casa soou pela mesma, a fim de alcançar os ouvidos de sua filha, que encontrava-se em seu quarto, refletindo, ainda, sobre seu incontestável desejo de desaparecer.

Levantou-se de sua cama, onde há pouco encontrava-se deitada e lentamente abriu a porta de seu quarto, passando por esta e fechando-a em seguida.Caminhou em passos suaves, descendo as escadas e acabando por finalmente encontrar Inu-Yasha, sentado no sofá da sala de estar.

-Olá...-A voz da colegial soou desanimada, enquanto, em sua face, não era possível notar expressão alguma.

-Obrigado pela recepção calorosa...-Sorriu irônico.

-Não foi nada.-Kagome retribuiu o sorriso.

-Me perdoem por interromper, mas...

-Diga okaa-san.

-É que agora vou sair com Souta e com o vovô...

-Compras novamente?-A pergunta resultou num doce sorriso da mãe de Kagome.

-Acertou.Além disso, vovô precisa fazer uns exames...Acho que vamos passar no hospital...-Discretamente, Inu-Yasha adquiriu um semblante enojado.Parecia uma mistura de nojo e desprezo...

-Tudo bem.-O pequeno irmão e o avô da colegial chegam logo após a frase dita pela garota.

-Bem, vamos indo.-A mãe de Kagome vira-se e sorri à Inu-Yasha.- Sinta-se em casa.

-Ahn...Obrigado.-Disse o hanyou, em resposta, enquanto observava os entes de Kagome deixarem a casa.

O local foi tomado por um silêncio devastador, durando alguns minutos, até ser quebrado pela voz doce.

-E então...Vamos subir?

-Certo.

Ambos seguiram em direção às escadas, pelas quais subiram, e seguiram por um corredor que dava acesso aos quartos e outros aposentos.

-...Ainda tem raiva?-A garota permaneceu estática, com a mão pousada na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto, ao ouvir a pergunta do hanyou.

Após alguns instantes, sua voz pôde ser claramente ouvida.

-O que acha...?!

-...Que você está parecendo uma boba parada desse jeito.Por quê não abre a maldita porta de uma vez?- Kagome permitiu que sua franja encobrisse seu rosto, enquanto um sorriso sarcástico e um tanto irônico formava-se em seus lábios.

-Vejo que está **muito** preocupado **_comigo_**...

-Sim, estou...Afinal, para um ser racional ficar parado perante uma porta ao invés de abri-la, a situação deve ser bastante delicada.

-Bom, não é o meu caso...Afinal, não acho que eu possa ser considerada um ser racional.

-Claro que é racional.Você pensa, não pensa?Então!

-Não sei se penso ou não.

-Pode não pensar, mas falar, fala...E para uma pessoa falar, normalmente ela pensa.Logo, você é um ser racional.

-Bom...Acho que algumas pessoas não pensam antes de falar...

-Refere-se à mim?

-Não exatamente...

-Ótimo.Já que não estou com paciência para ficar discutindo com um ser racional que se diz irracional, que tal você abrir a porta?

-Me diz uma coisa...

-O que é?

-Como conseguimos entrar num assunto tão idiota como este?

-Hm...Acho que eu perguntei se você ainda estava brava e...-Kagome soltou um longo suspiro.

-Deixa pra lá...

-Interessante.Então que tal você abrir a maldita porta?

-É trabalho demais para mim...

-Kagome...

-Sim?

-Tem idéia de quanto você está irritante hoje?

-Hm...Sim, por quê?

Inu-Yasha não se deu ao luxo de responder.Permaneceu silencioso por alguns instantes, mas cortou-o ao perceber que Kagome não movera um músculo sequer.

-Abra a maldita porta.

Kagome simplesmente girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.Passou por esta e permitiu que Inu-Yasha entrasse, fechando-a em seguida.

-Finalmente entendeu o que eu quis dizer com "abra a porta"!

-Muito obrigada por me chamar de idiota, mas confesso que já estou bem ciente disso.

-Kagome, isso não teve graça...Pare de dizer que é o que não é!Você está mais insuportável do que o normal!

-Se estou tão insuportável assim, por que não vai embora?

-Não quero perder viagem.

-Ah, que motivo interessante...

-Vim até aqui para tentar te ajudar, mas parece que é meio impossível.

-Me ajudaria se começasse não atrapalhando.

-Te ajudaria se me ouvisse.

-Eu sempre te ouço.

-Claro, é uma ótima ouvinte.

-Que bom que reconhece.

-É uma ótima ouvinte, mas uma péssima seguidora de conselhos.

-Quem segue seus conselhos não valoriza a vida, Inu-Yasha.

-Posso saber por quê?

-E ainda tem coragem de perguntar?!Todos os seus conselhos são:matar o 'desgraçado' que fez isso, lutar, matar, xingar...Você acha que estas coisas que diz são conselhos?Ora, faça-me o favor!

-Sim, são conselhos...Na minha opin...

-Como quiser, Inu-Yasha.São conselhos.-Cortou Kagome, na esperança de evitar o início de uma discussão.

-Feh!Você parece bem afinal de contas.

-Está a fim de discutir, não é?

-Óbvio que não.

-Ótimo.

-Ótimo.-Em meio à murmúrios incompreensíveis à Kagome, Inu-Yasha senta-se na cama da garota e ambos permitem a predominação do silencio novamente, durante algum tempo.Até Inu-Yasha, já começando a se irritar, corta-o num ato súbito.

-E então...?-A voz do hanyou soou pausada, como se sentisse receio de algo.Sob o olhar frio de indagador da colgeial, viu-se intimado a complementar a pergunta.-Tem alguma idéia sobre como encontrar as tais provas?

-Que tal se eu desaparecesse da face da terra?-Perguntou a colegial, sentando-se ao lado do hanyou.

-Essa não é a melhor das idéias...Você é uma garota pessimista demais!Vai ver como vamos acabar com aquele filhote de lobo!Se quiser, eu mesmo me encarrego de exterminá-lo.-Disse, estralando os dedos, em meio à um sorriso ameaçador, acabando por fazer com que Kagome recuasse um pouco.Sorriu sarcástica.

-Fala que sou gótica, mas você é pior.Ao menos não sou sanguinária.

-Feh!Não se preocupe, eu não costumo matar pessoas...Mas aquele lobo me irrita.

-Interessante...Encontro-me na mesma situação.

-Então!É só matá-lo!Seria um favor para a humanidade!

-Ainda prefiro minha idéia de desaparecer da face da Terra.Isso sim seria um grande favor à humanidade.

-Ora Kagome!Não seja idiota!

-Sinto muito, sou assim por natureza.

-Me diz uma coisa...Por que raios se odeia tanto?

-Por quê...?Bom, porque...-Soltou um longo suspiro antes de continuar a frase.-Porque não passo de uma covarde...De uma infeliz, incapaz de realizar seus sonhos, incapaz de tomar alguma iniciativa, incapaz de pensar algo que preste...

-Kagome, pare com isso!Você não é covarde, não é incapaz de fazer tudo o que acabou de dizer.Eu nunca fui bom em conselhos, mas realmente acho que você precisa acreditar mais em si mesma, não se julgar por simples fatos passado.São marcas, eu sei, cicatrizes que nunca irão se curar, mas pelo amor de Deus, isso é passado!Você não pode julgar as pessoas simplesmente pelo que elas fizeram alguma vez, ou pelo que elas eram antes!E nem pode culpar-se por algum erro que tenha cometido, pelo contrário, deve tomar providências para que não o cometa nunca mais!Até os mais sábios já cometeram equívocos, Kagome.Ninguém é sábio o suficiente para nunca em sua vida cometer um erro.Por isso, não se culpe e pare de dizer ser o que sabe claramente que não é!

-...Você diz que devemos tratar para que nunca mais cometamos os mesmos erros...No entanto, eu sou incapaz de fazer isso também...-Disse, abaixando a cabeça de forma que seus olhos fossem encobertos por sua franja.-Estou sempre cometendo os mesmos erros, e quando tento repará-los, acabo piorando a situação.Sou uma inútil...

-Kagome, qual parte do "pare de dizer ser o que sabe claramente que não é" você não entendeu?!Sinceramente, isso já está começando a irritar!

-Sinto muito se sou tão irritante desse jeito, senhor nervosinho.

-Olha aqui...Tudo o que acabei de dizer, era para servir de conselho...Siga-o se quiser.Já me cansei de dizer a mesma coisa.Reconheço que está enfrentando problemas emocionais por causa do tal Kouga.Mas levante essa cabeça, de nada vai adiantar ficar corrompendo sua alma desse jeito.Esse cara não vale nem metade do seu desprezo...Não merece seu sofrimento.Pense um pouco nas minhas palavras.-Inu-Yasha levantou-se da cama, onde anteriormente encontrava-se sentado, e dirigia-se para a porta, quando foi pego de surpresa pelos braços de Kagome que envolveram sua cintura.A garota encostou sua face nas costas do hanyou, permanecendo silenciosa por poucos instantes, antes de sua voz ecoar chorosa e fraca pelo local.

-Por favor, não vá embora agora...Eu não sei...O que posso fazer se ficar sozinha...-O hanyou voltou-se para a colegial, e retribuiu o abraço de forma consoladora.

-Permanecerei o tempo que for necessário Kagome...Vai ver como ainda dará a volta por cima... É só uma questão de tempo.

-Ari...Gatou...

----

Encontrava-se mais sobre os mais diversos assuntos com o hanyou, ambos parecendo Ter esquecido do ocorrido instantes atrás.O diálogo tomava os mais diversos rumos, todos que se poderiam imaginar.Fatos engraçados da vida de cada um, acontecimentos inesquecíveis, os mais diversos tipos de experiências vividos por eles, eram alguns dos temas discutidos por eles.Havia um, em especial, que nenhum dos dois não tocaram, apesar de curiosos: experiências ruins, traumas e coisas do tipo.Kagome era a mais curiosa. Sabia alguma coisa sobre Inu-Yasha, mas seus conhecimentos sobre o hanyou eram muito superficiais. Sabia muito bem que Inu-Yasha não gostava nem um pouco de falar sobre seu passado, e respeitava isso. Afinal, todos têm fatos sobre os quais preferem não falar. Mas, às vezes, a curiosidade falava mais alto e tinha de se segurar para não perguntar nada a respeito. No entanto, naquele momento, havia algo que estava a intrigá-la profundamente. Não era nada comprometedor, apenas a estava deixando curiosa.

-Ei...-Começou um tanto receosa.

-Sabe que amo os "apelidos" pelos quais me chama? _Ou, Ei_...Apelidos muito criativos...-Sorriu sarcástico.

-Tudo bem, comecemos novamente.-Kagome retornou à posição em que se encontrava antes de chamá-lo e recomeçou.-Ei, **Inu-chan**_...-_Enfatizou o tão querido apelido de Inu-Yasha.

-Comece novamente.E diga meu **nome** ao invés de apelidos infames dessa vez sim?

-Ahn...Não?

-Baka.

-Obrigada pelo elogio.-Sorriu sarcástica.

-Bah!Diga logo o que quer.

-Queria perguntar...-Voltou sua atenção para algum "ponto interessante" no solo do aposento.- Bom, é que quando okaa-san disse a palavra _hospital_, você fez uma cara...Sei lá, uma cara de _quem comeu e não gostou,_ se é que me entende.

-Não sou tão burro à ponto de não entender a expressão.

-Sério?Que bom então.

-Bah!-Virou-se para Kagome, passando a encará-la.-Deixe-me adivinhar...Quer me perguntar o porquê daquela cara?

-Sim!-Sorriu.-Bom, eu sei que é pessoal, mas...

-Eu **_odeio _**hospitais, médicos, enfermeiros e tudo o que tem à ver com isso.

-Por quê?!Os médicos salvam vidas, auxiliam pessoas...

-Mesmo assim, tenho aversão à esse tipo de coisa.

-Pode me contar por quê?

-Hospitais me lembram mortes.Médicos me lembram mortes. E, acho que já sabe que eu não sou como você...Acho que já sabe que eu sou um covarde que tem medo de morrer, não é?

-Morrer é uma dádiva, Inu-Yasha...-Virou-se para ele e sorriu.-Mesmo assim, acho que, lá no fundo, todos têm medo de receber esta dádiva...Afinal, ficariam longe de pessoas que lhe são caras, perdem a oportunidade de presenciar o nascer e o pôr-do-sol, perdem lembranças de todos os momentos de suas vidas, perdem tudo o que construíram nelas, perdem tudo.-Virou-se para a janela e começou a fitar o sol poente.- Eu sempre digo que não tenho medo de morrer...Mas na realidade, devo ter mais medo do que você...-Inu-Yasha encontrava-se sem palavras perante tal confissão por parte da amiga.- Vivo cada dia, cada momento de minha vida numa insegurança descomunal.Afinal, neste mundo impuro, onde o que mais se nota são pessoas ingratas, que desejam levar a terra em que vivem às ruínas, não se é possível saber o que ocorrerá à cada segundo da vida.Enquanto estamos vivos, nossa sentença, nosso destino, sempre será a morte. Isso é algo óbvio. Mesmo assim, não desejo morrer, não desejo perder tudo. Não antes de cumprir minhas metas...Não agora.

-Entendo.Eu também penso assim. Tenho muitos objetivos, e não tenho intenção de deixá-los antes de cumpri-los. Por isso, atraso cada vez mais o dia de minha partida deste mundo. Não sei se esta é uma boa razão para se odiar hospitais, mas mesmo assim, continuo odiando.

-E se fosse salvo por algum médico?

-Odiaria hospitais e médicos do mesmo jeito.

-Entendo.-Sorriu.

----

Há algumas horas estavam lá.No mesmo lugar, na mesma posição, fazendo a mesma coisa.

A idéia fora de Kagome.Fazer uma música juntos.Inu-Yasha concordou, afinal, por que não tentar?

A garota encontrava-se mais animada, com a idéia de passar o que sentia para o papel, em forma de estrofes. Somente com fato de sentar-se ao lado do hanyou com algumas folhas, e começar a escrever, já pôde sentir um enorme alívio invadindo seu coração.

-O que acha de colocarmos esta parte assim?-Perguntou Kagome, escrevendo algo numa folha de fichário, já com algumas estrofes prontas.

-Hm...E que tal se fosse assim?-Inu-Yasha escreveu algo na mesma folha, ao lado da frase recém escrita por Kagome.

-Sua parte ficou mais legal, mas a última frase está esquisita...Pode ficar mais ou menos assim.-Kagome riscou a ultima frase escrita, também recentemente, pelo hanyou e escreveu algo num espacinho existente um pouco acima.

-É, ficou mais legal assim...

Continuavam a escrever e discutir sobre quais frases ficariam melhores.Discutiam, até chegar à um acordo.

Era uma experiência nova, tanto para Inu-Yasha quanto para Kagome.Nunca haviam composto uma música literalmente juntos, aquela estava sendo a primeira experiência.E ambos aprovaram a idéia.Fariam isso mais vezes, principalmente caso o resultado fosse positivo.

Após cerca de 4 horas, terminaram a música e estavam a decidir a melodia.Após isso, faltaria apenas ensaiar.

Haviam combinado que, como a música tivera dois autores em sua composição, ambos participariam dela como vocalistas. Desejavam que fosse uma música meio agitada e talvez, até um pouco forte. Para isso, a voz angelical de Kagome não adiantaria.Seria necessário uma voz meio grave, que suportasse gritos e que, ao mesmo tempo, fosse melodiosa.Por sorte, esta era a voz de Inu-Yasha.

Demoraram mais uma hora e meia, aproximadamente, para decidir a melodia. Finalmente, após tanto tempo, testaram 'transformar' o 'poema' em música.

-Quem começa?

-Você...Esta parte acho que é você...

-Ok...

(Inu-Yasha) **I cannot take this anymore**

**I'm saying everything I've said before**

**All these words they make no sense**

**I find bliss in ignorance**

**Less I hear the less you'll say**

**But you'll find that out anyway **

(_Não posso mais aguentar_

_Estou dizendo tudo que já disse antes_

_Todas essas palavras, elas não fazem sentido_

_Encontrei felicidade na ignorância_

_Quanto menos, ouço menos você fala_

_Você vai descobrir isso de qualquer jeito,_)

(Kagome)**Just Like Before...**

(_Exatamente como antes)_

(Kagome)**Everything you say to me**

(Inu-Yasha)**Takes me one stap closer to the edge**

(os dois)**And I'm about to break**

(Kagome)**I need a little room to breathe**

(Inu-Yasha)**'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**

(Os dois)**And I'm about to break**

(_Tudo o que você me diz_

_Deixa-me um passo mais perto do limite_

_Estou a ponto de explodir_

_Preciso de um pequeno espaço para respirar_

_Porque estou um passo mais perto do limite_

_Estou a ponto de explodir)_

(Kagome)**I find the answers aren't so clear**

**Wish I could find a way to disappear**

**All these thoughts they make no sense**

**I find bliss in ignorance**

**Nothing seems to go away**

**Over and over again**

A_s respostas não são muito claras_

_Queria arrumar um jeito de desaparecer_

_Esses pensamentos não fazem sentido_

_Encontrei felicidade na ignorância_

_Nada parece se acabar_

_Tudo outra vez_)

(Kagome)**Just like before**

_Exatamente como antes_

(Kagome)**Everything you say to me**

(Inu-Yasha)**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

(Os dois)** I'm about to break**

(Kagome)**I need a little room to break**

(Inu-Yasha)**'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**

(Os dois)**And I'm about to break**

(_Tudo o que você me diz,_

_Deixa-me um passo mais perto do limite_

_Estou à ponto de explodir_

_Eu preciso de um pequeno espaço para respirar_

_Porque estou um passo mais perto do limite_

_E estou à ponto de explodir_)

(Kagome)**Everything you say to me**

(Inu-Yasha)**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

(Os dois)** I'm about to break**

(Kagome)**I need a little room to break**

(Inu-Yasha)**'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**

(Os dois)**I'm about to break**

(_Tudo o que você me diz,_

_Deixa-me um passo mais perto do limite_

_Estou à ponto de explodir_

_Eu preciso de um pequeno espaço para respirar_

_Porque estou um passo mais perto do limite_

_Estou à ponto de explodir_)

(Kagome)**Everything you say to me**

(Inu-Yasha)**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

(Os dois)**I'm about to break**

(Kagome)**I need a little room to break**

(Inu-Yasha)** 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**

(Os dois)**And I'm about to...BREAK!**

(_Tudo o que você me diz,_

_Deixa-me um passo mais perto do limite_

_Estou à ponto de explodir_

_Eu preciso de um pequeno espaço para respirar_

_Porque estou um passo mais perto do limite_

_E estou à ponto de explodir_)

(Inu-Yasha)**Shut up when I'm talking to you!**

**Shut up!**

**Shut up!**

**Shut up!**

**Shut up when I'm talking to you!**

**Shut up!**

**Shut up!**

**Shut up!**

**Shut up!**

(_Cala a boca quando estou falando com você!_

_Cala a boca!_

_Cala a boca!_

_Cala a boca!_

_Cala a boca quando estou falando com você!_

_Cala a boca!_

_Cala a boca!_

_Cala a boca!_

_Cala a boca!_)

(Os dois)**And I'm about to break!**

(_E eu estou à ponto de explodir!_)

(Kagome)**Everything you say to me**

(Inu-Yasha)**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

(Os dois)** I'm about to break**

(Kagome)**I need a little room to break**

(Inu-Yasha)**'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**

(Os dois)**I'm about to break**

(_Tudo o que você me diz,_

_Deixa-me um passo mais perto do limite_

_Estou à ponto de explodir_

_Eu preciso de um pequeno espaço para respirar_

_Porque estou um passo mais perto do limite_

_Estou à ponto de explodir_)

(Kagome)**Everything you say to me**

(Inu-Yasha)**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

(Os dois)**And I'm about to break**

(Kagome)**I need a little room to break**

(Inu-Yasha)**'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**

(Os dois)**And I'm about to...Break**

(_Tudo o que você me diz,_

_Deixa-me um passo mais perto do limite_

_E eu estou à ponto de explodir_

_Eu preciso de um pequeno espaço para respirar_

_Porque estou um passo mais perto do limite_

_E estou à ponto de explodir_)

-----

Finalmente estava a pisar no solo de Sengoku-jidai. As longas e sedosas mechas castanho-escuras que cobriam metade de suas costas, contrastavam com sua pele clara, dando-lhe um ar de nobreza, que era complementado por seus olhos de brilho castanho escuro, com semblante calmo. Sua suave voz soou serena.

-Após tanto tempo...Cá estou eu novamente...-Sorriu.-Olá _Era dos sonhos_...Eu voltei.

---OoOoOoOoOo---

Nihao minna-san!o/

Hai, após séculos eu voltei para infernizar a vida de vocês...

Bom, acho que dessa vez eu não posso reclamar de capítulo curto, né?Ele gastou "apenas" onze paginas do word...Ok, não é muito.

Bom, esse capítulo foi um completo "enche-linguiça", simplesmente porque eu não tinha nada de mais interessante para foi apenas para enrolação, deve estar pior que o normal... Peço desculpas caso esteja.

Peço mil perdões, novamente pela demora nas atualizações. °ajoelha-se no chão° Gomen ne!

Quero dizer também que não tenho previsão de atualizações em breve, devido ao "pequeno" bloqueio venho enfrentando à "algum" tempo.Mil perdões caso eu fique muito tempo sem atualizar, assim como estou fazendo com AV, EH e ACS.

Acho que não tenho mais nada a declarar...

Gostaria de agradecer de coração à

**Yukyno Hikari**:Maninha!o/Hohoho!Gomen por estar deixando os personagens tão...desgraçados, como você mesma disseXD Mas, fazer o quê, né, você está lendo uma fic minha afinal, huhuhuXDEspero que goste desse também, bjkinhas manaa!

**Otaku-IY**:Oii!Hehe, que bom que gostou) Nha, tomara que não demore muito p/ esse romance começar de vez, né?XD°não faz idéia de quando será isso° nya-ha-haXD gomen...Estou com um certo probleminha hoje...u.u''(XD)Kisu!

**hitomi higurashi:**Nhola!o/Nha, arigatou pelos elogios))Bom, quanto à atualização...Mil desculpas pela demora!ó.ò gomen msm...Devido à minha querida falta de imaginação, eu demoro para postar...Mas está aqui, e espero que goste;)Hm...É bem provável que a barro apareça...Mas, se aparecer, ela não terá um destino muito interessante, huhuhu(XD).Kisu!o/

**Naomi H.N**: Hohohoho, aleluia mesmoXD Maas, fazer o quê, você está lendo uma fic de uma pessoa completamente irresponsável, desnaturada e sem imaginação...Gomen pela demora novamente!Nha, eu não sei quando vou colocar In The End...Se demorar muito, desculpe-me também!ó.ò Arigatou por comentar!Kisuu

**Akane Tendou**:Nhoi!Que bom que gostou do capítulo!Nya-há-há, sério que a Kagome está pior do que a Kikyou?XP Juro que não era essa a minha intenção, heheXD Não faço idéia de quando colocarei BmtL ou GU...Se demorar muito, gomen nasai, ne!Nhaaa!Gomen pela demora p/ postar!Como eu já disse nas duas respostas aí de cima(XD), isso acontece devido à minha incrível falta de imaginação...Gomen ne!Mesmo assim, espero que goste desse capítulo também P Kisu!

**Kassie-chan:**Nossa...Inconscientemente consegui colocar todas as leitoras contra Kouga nessa fic o.o' XP Tadinho, nya-há-haXDD Nhai...Pra falar a verdade, sabe que eu também estou morrendo de vontade de saber como serão as proas?o.o °não faz idéia° er...Nha, deixa pra lá...XD O capítulo está aqui, espero que goste miga!D Kisu!

**Kagome Kinomoto**:Nhoi nee-chan quilida!o/ Nha .. arigatou pelas duas reviewsXD Mas eu tenho uma pergunta...O que vinha depois de 'deixando isso de lado...'?.. Nha, é, eu acho que sei como me livrar desse bloqueio, mas não consigo...Ah, quer saber?Pro inferno com o bloqueio u.u°assistiu Inu demais° O capítulo está aqui(apesar de você já ter lido algumas partesXD), espero que goste!Kisu nee-chan!

**Jenny-Ci**:Oii!Nha, não se preocupe, o importante é que você comentou(XD) Nha, que bom que você ama minha fic!Hehe, eu espero não demorar muito com esse acerto que você tanto espera...XD E espero não decepcioná-la tambémXD Nhai...Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo) Kisuu!

**July:**Oie!Que bom que está gostando da fic!Olha, eu realmente espero(e pretendo) colocar músicas de Nightwish, mas é meio difícil encontrar alguma que "tenha mais a ver" com o que eu estou tramando...XP Quem sabe num futuro próximo?Espero que continue acompanhando!Kisu!

**Haruna:**Nhoii!Nha, fiquei muito feliz em saber que tinha voltado!!°sorriso mair que a boca(XD)° Hai, Inu está percebendo, pouco a pouco que sente algo mais pela K-chan...(meio rápido, né?XD)Nhai, espero que goste desse cap também!Kisu!

**Pingüim-chan**:Nossa, arigatou pelos elogios°sorriso° Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando!°sorriso maior ainda(XD)°Nha, gomen pela falta de atualização...Isso ocorre devido à certos bloqueios que me atormentam "somente" o ano inteiro...u.uv Fazer o quê, né...?XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!Kisu!

**Lady Pandora L**:Nhoii!Que bom que está gostando de ler minha fic!Hm,

vamos responder a listinha:

**1**-O Sesshy apareceu(beeem pouco, mas apareceuXD)°sorriso° Pode deixar que, se depender de mim ele vai aparecer bastante aindaXD Nha, e não se preocupe, eu deixo ele com você!É só você se entender com as outras fans do Sesshy...XD  
**2**-Nhai, infelizmente ela vai aparecer sim...°desanimada° Bom, talvez ela não morra, mas que irá sofrer...Ah, isso irá...°Arashi se perde em devaneios sobre várias formas de fazer o barro sofrer°

**3**-Nha, gomen nasai pela demora...Mas o capítulo está aqui!Espero que goste!°sorriso° Arigatou pelos "conselhos", às vezes, conselhos profundos e filosóficos não adiantam muito...XD Domo arigatou mesmo!Kisu!

**Kgome-Chan:**Oi!Nhai, arigatou pelos elogios!E hai, eu sou muuuito fan de Evans e LP °olhinhos de Arashi começam a brilhar° eles são demais!°olhinhos brilhando mais ainda°Que bom que te dei idéias!Nhai, eu também sou totalmente contra a cópia!Isso é algo horrível...u.u Espero que goste desse capítulo também!Kisu!! 

**Kimie:** Nha, Kimie-chan, hoje vou responder em português, ta?u.u°com preguiça de escrever em nihongoXD° Não tem problema Ki-chan!Afinal, você deixou uma review mesmo sem tempo!°sorriso maior que a boca° Hai, eu sou má...Mas não fui eu quem matou o Souta, foi o NarakuXDv nhai...Arigatou por comentar, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!Kisu!ps:kimie-chan, zenbu wo wakatta ka?XD

**HoLLy-182**:Oii!Nossa, arigatou pelos elogios!°sorriso maior que a boca° Domo arigatou mesmo!E é claro que vou ler sua fic!°sorriso° Demo, não sei quando...É que utimamente eu tenho me esquecido de entrar no FF...Gomen ne...Mas eu vou ler, pode deixar!Espero que goste desse capítulo também!Kisu!!

**Hitomi-chan:**Nhoi miga!o/Nhai, que bom que gostou do capítulo...!Nhai, é verdade né...A Kagome está sofrendo muito...Mas as coisas vão dar certo no final(eu achoXD) Big kisu miga!o/

**Akane-chan:**Nhoii!o/ Nhai, não se preocupe!O importante é que você comentou, heheXDHai, Kagome sofre bastante...Tomara que dê tudo certo, né?XD Nhai...fala sério, você ama me ameaçar de morte, né...?u.u Bom, está aqui o capíuloXD Big Kisu miga!o/

Muito obrigada à todas vocês que continuam me dando apoio apesar da falta de atualização e da fic em si estar uma porcaria. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Kisu from,

Arashi


	6. Aviso

**AVISO:**

Aham, pois é...Kishu Arashi resolveu tomar vergonha na cara e aparecer após um ano. E não, por enquanto, ainda não há capítulos novos de nenhuma fic minha. No entanto, acreditem se quiserem, eles estão em andamento.

Vim aqui apenas para um breve aviso:

Ainda não desisti de escrever, mas não estarei mais postando minhas fics aqui no Os capítulos novos serão postados no seguinte site:

**http/short.as/nanigoto**

Por isso, caso algum de vocês, por ventura, ainda não tenham se esquecido de mim e ainda quiserem acompanhar as fics, sintam-se à vontade para entrar neste site.  
Por enquanto, não tive tempo de arrumar os capítulos das fics que postei aqui, nesta nova página. Mas espero deixar tudo em ordem até o final de janeiro.

Para quem quiser, há o primeiro capítulo de uma fic nova já disponível no site.

Muitíssimo obrigada pela atenção, e me perdoem pelo sumiço, por favor x.x Agradeço muito à consideração de vocês, que, mesmo com esta fic-writer baka e desnaturada sumida, continuaram comentando até...Maio deste ano, se não me engano rss.

Bem, é isso. Desejo um ótimo natal e um ano novo repleto de realizações à todos vocês.

Espero ver vocês, estimados leitores, dando uma passadinha naquele site (sorri).

Um abraço,

Kishu Arashi


End file.
